Safe with you
by karimebane
Summary: Set after CoG. Valentine and Jonathan/ Sebastian are hiding. Jace breaks up with Clary. Jonathan kidnaps her When she goes for a walk after seeing Jace and Aline kissing. Clary makes a new rune, Jonathan can't touch her. Jonathan caught Alec, Clary says she will do anything if he let's him go. Then, she escapes. How will alec'f and Clary's feelings change? Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my second fanfic, I woke up with this idea and I had to type it. I will try to manage my time between this and my other fanfic ****Love with your heart**** ( CLAGNUS or Clary x Magnus) . I hope you all like this. This is set after CoG.**

** Valentine and Jonathan lost the war and they decide to hide. The Clave of course is hunting them. Even Downworlders are helping. Downworlders and Shadowhunters are at pace. They are still in Alicante. Jace breaks up with Clary. Isabelle, Alec, Simon, and Magnus tried to comfort her. After a week from their break up, Clary found jace and Aline kissing. She told Isabelle she wanted to be alone for a moment and went for a walk. Jonathan kidnapped her. Oh almost forgot to mention that Alec is straight. Magnus helped them because he loves Clary ( no like a girl) he saw her grow up after all. Magnus and Clary are good friends, he has a little fatherly love for her too. They are in Alicante. Oh and max is alive.**

**Chapter 1**

**CPOV**

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a robe, and a towel around my hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I have bruises in my neck and arms. Of course Jonathan caused them all. I'm so tired from the hard training. Jonathan started training me after my third day here. I didn't protest because, it will make me stronger, and maybe... maybe I can escape. Now I have three weeks here. I cry every night, I never cried in front of Valentine or Jonathan. I don't want them to she me weaker. I put my pijamas on, brushed my hair and went to bed.

I pulled the covers up to my chest. I began to think of the people that I miss, like I always do, every night. I miss everybody. I miss my mum and Luke so much. I miss simon, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec. I miss Max, I still have to take him to fobidden planet. And I don't know how I feel about Jace. I... don't know... I don't know if I still love him. I Ned to get out of here. My face was now wet in tears. They are looking for me. Magnus is probably trying to track me down, he wouldn't let me here, I know he loves me. I remember how mad he got when Jace broke up with me. Simon, Luke and my mum wouldn't stop looking for me neither. Isabelle an Alec are looking for me to, I know it. Isabelle is a good friend and got pissed off at Jace too. Even Alec got mad at Jace and they are parabati. I fell asleep crying.

My eyed snapped open as I felt strong, arms around my waist. I see Jonathan. My ayes grew wide. Is still dark and I know I hasn't been long since I fell asleep because my hair still wet from the shower.

"What the heck are you doing in my room" Jonathan just smirks. Before I could say anything else his lips are on mine. I tried to push him off me but he's strong and heavy. His lips are moving against mines, he licks my bottom lip asking for entrance but I refuse. An idea popped out in my head. I let my mouth open. He slips his tongue inside my mouth. All I feel is disgust. I moved my hand to his back. Then I move my hands to his pants, he moans. When I know he isn't expecting me to do anything, I take his stele from his belt and push him off me. He wasn't expecting it so he falls off the bed. I run to the bathroom and like the door. I draw a close rune on the door and sit on the floor.

"That was impressive Clary, now get the fuck out the bathroom. You now I can break the door" he's furious. I try to think of a rune. And then I picture it. I press the tip of the stele in my arm. I felt the burning in my skin when I was done. The rune was A circle with a curved line and at the end of the line was a straight line connected, on top of the circle. "You better open the door now, sister." I took a deep breath and opened the door. His eyes were darker than ever. He grabbed my hand, I felt warm where he touched. He cried in pain and let go of me. He looked at me and then at his burned hand.

"I made a new rune. You can't touch me, nobody can. Anyone who mades contact with my skin will burn. It doesn't burns me only the other person." He took the stele from my hand and left slamming the door as hard and he could. I let myself fall on the bed. It worked, the rune worked.

* * *

><p><strong>Weeks later<strong>

**APOV**

"Anything new?" I asked Izzy. She had hone to the day search. I was going to the night search. It had been three months since Jonathan had taken Clary.

"No" she said. "Oh Alec, I miss her so much..." she broke crying. I hugged her. He was crying in my chest.

"I know Iz I miss her too." It's true. I wasn't that close to her like Isabelle, but I miss her. Isn't the same without her, I can't explain it but is like... something's missing. "Did Jace went?"

"Yes. But as soon we got here he went with Aline." She said while rubbing her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours later<strong>

I walked at the back of the group like always. We always divided in groups of ten to cover more land. I was with Luke and other werewolf, bat. The others were shadowhunters, most of them about my age, only two were older, they were in their 30s. I lost my of in thoughts.

Then I realized I couldn't hear foot steps. I look around, there was nobody. I must have left behind, and since I was always last, no one noticed. I kept walking, and walking. I was getting nervous.

"Luke" I shouted, there was no response. I kept walking in what seemed to be half an hour. I didn't have my phone, there was no signal anyways. I heard a noise from behind, I turned around. Something hard hit me in the head. I fell on the floor, the last thing I saw was Sebastian, then the darkness took me.

I woke up at the feeling of water. I opened my eyes, Sebastian was standing in front of me, he had an empty cup in his hand, my face and chest were wet. I was tied up to a chair.

"Sleeping beauty woke up" he said. "My father isn't here to welcome you so I will." He walked towards a table full of blades and different weapons. I tried to free myself from the chair, but failed. The rope around my wrists was too tight, it was cutting through my skin. He walked towards me, I was expecting him to have a knife or something but he didn't. He Hit my jaw, I could taste blood in my mouth. He hit me in the stomach. He kept hitting me. Then he began to use knifes and blades.

He pulled me up the stairs. He didn't say were he's taking me. The only thing he said was "let's go see how much your worth" and untied me. I thought of running, but I wouldn't get anywhere. I'm bleeding, and I have cuts everywhere. Some wounds are worst than others. Then he began to drag me through the stairs.

We reached the top floor. He dragged me thought a hall, he let go of me and I fell in the floor. He knocked on a white door. No one opened it.

"There's someone you might want to see" he said. The door opened.

"What the hell do you want, Jonathan" i know that voice. "Do you really have to bother me everyday, leave me alone." Jonathan smirked.

"But I brought someone" he pulled me to my feet and pulled me inside the room. He let me fall to the floor. Clary, was there, she gasped. She seem to be frozen. Jonathan stepped between us._ She's ok, Clary is ok_.

"A—Alec" I heard Clary say. "What the hell did you do to him" she yelled."let me see him" He shook his head.

"Sister, don't you know me?" He crossed his arms in his chest. "I want something back."

"W—what do you w—want?" She asked. Jonathan moved out of the way, he was now standing next to Clary. She stepped closer to me, he grabbed her hand, but let go quickly. She stopped and looked at him.

"You know what I want, sister." He ran a finger through her cheek, he licked the tip of his finger. I could see fear in clary's eyes. What does he wants?

"If you let me draw _Iratzels,_ and let him go, with out tricks, I will anything you want." She said. He kissed her cheek, he hissed. He touched his lips, his lips seem to be burned. But how?

"Ok" he said. "I give my word I will let him go, no tricks, I will let you my stele so you can heal him and do something about your rune." What rune? "But, you know what anything means?" She nodded, a tear escaped her eyes. Realization hit me, he wants her. He's a bastard, a monster, she's his sister. Clary ran towards me. She dropped to her knees and hugged me. I can feel the tears falling in my chest.

"How can he hug you and not burn?" Jonathan asked.

"The rune burns who I don't want to be touched by." She said without looking at him. He looked like he was about to explode of anger. He tossed the stele at Clary, she caught it. She looked at me in the eyes, and quickly looked away. She was about to draw an _irazel _but I stopped her.

"If 'anything' means what I think, don't do it"

"Alec he will kill you if I don't"

"I don't care. I rather die. Clary please, promise me you won't do it." She nodded, took my arm and drew an _irazel . _She drew about five. When she was done she pulled her sleeve up. There was a rune, one I have never seen. She probably made it. "What does it do?" I asked.

"It burns people, anyone who I don't want to touch me" she drew a line over it and it disappeared.

"You promised"

"I didn't, I just made you think I did." She said. "I don't want you to die." I saw Jonathan hit me in the back of my head and everything went black. The last thing I saw was Clary, crying.

I woke up and looked around. I was healed, the _irazel _Clary drew were powerful. I could only see trees. It's daytime. I had everything with me, all my weapons I have my bow too. I have to find her. I will not go back till I find her.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I stepped out of the shower and change into my gear. I couldn't stop thinking of Alec. Jonathan said he let him in the woods. Valentine got home and send Jonathan out in a mission. Jonathan told me I will be his as soon as he gets back. I put my hair in a pony tail and walked out the room to the training room.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in my bed, drawing in my sketchbook. It was Alec. I was drawing him with his bow, I knew it's his favorite weapon. There was a knock in my door. I stood up and opened. There was no one, I was about to close it when I saw a backpack in the floor. I pick it up and closed the door. I set the bag down, in my bed. I opened, it was full of weapons. There were three daggers, two seraph blades, a belt, a stele, and a paper. I unfolded it.<p>

_I hope these weapons are enough. Master Valentine is asleep, Jonathan is away, is the perfect time. Jonathan took many of the guards, you have been training all this time, you can take down a guard if needed._

_I will help you escape. Meet me down stairs, in the empty room next to the training room. 20min._

Here is a chance to escape Clary. I put on my gear, the belt, and the daggers. I put the seraph blades on the sides. How am I gonna do, what if someone sees me. A rune popped up in my head. I drew it in my arm. As soon as I finish the spot went invisible, it spread through my body, soon I couldn't see my self. I opened the door and walked out. I walked down the hall, I was about to walk past Valentine's room when the door opened. Valentine stepped out, he looked like he just woke up. I was frozen in place. He looked where I was but he couldn't see me. This is your chance Clary. I moved my hand to my belt and got a dagger. I carefully took a step closer to Valentine. I stabbed him in the heart, he cried out in pain. I used my other hand to cover his mouth. I twisted the dagger inside him.

"You were wrong, father." He's eyes widen. Then they closed, I checked his pulse he's dead. I have to get out of here. I ran down stairs. The room's door was open. I walked inside. There stood Dana, she was the one who cleaned my room. She was staring in my direction.

"Miss?" How could she see me.

"You can see me?"

"No but you have blood, I can see the blood. Are you hurt?"

"No, I killed Valentine." She opened her mouth in a perfect O.

"We have to go then, this way." She handed me a backpack. "It has food, and some clothes." We went through the kitchen door. We walked down a small garden, it was dark, as we got furter there were only trees, we walked till we got to the gate that divided the house from the woods. There was only one guard, there were probably more in the front side, in the main entrance.

"I need you to distract him" I whispered, she nodded. I walked closer to him.

"Excuse me" said Dana.

"What are you doing here? You want to die? The master wouldn't be pleased to know yo—" I jumped at him, a seraph blade in hand, I hit home. He cried out in pain, I drive a dagger down his heart. He fell, to his knees and then on hisnback. He's dead. Dana w now next to me, she helped me pull him out of sight in some bushes.

"You need to go now." She said

"WE need to go" she shook her head.

"You need to go, I'm not going"

"What? You have to come with me Jonathan will kill you" she shook her head again, she cover her mouth and coughed.

"I took some poison, I will die in seconds, please leave now, I..." she collapsed in the floor, I took her pulse she's dead.

"Thank you" I whispered. I ran off. The rune was starting to fade, I wasn't invisible.

I looked back once more, and then run as fast as I could. I need to leave, when they find Valentine they will look for me. I ran and ran. Something hit me, knocking me down to the ground. It was a Drevak demon. I can do this. I took a seraph blade from my belt, the demon launched at me. I did a flip and landed on its back. I brought the seraph blade down. The demon cried of in pain. I raised the blade once more but fell off before I could stab it again. The demon launched at me, i rolled to the side at the last minute. I stabbed it in its heart, the demon exploded into ashes. I cleaned the blade with my pants, I put it in my belt and took off running.

After running what seems about an hour I decided to take another break. My legs hurt badly from running, I sat in a rock. I opened the backpack and took out a water bottle.I drank water, just a little, I know I can't drink too much. After ten minutes I started moving again.

I was jogging, not running. Something caught my arm. I tried to lose from the grip, but failed. I tried pushing but we both ended on the ground. He was on top of me, he got hold of my wrists. I'm trapped.

"Clary!"

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading & reviewing!**

**Cassandra Clare owns the characters.**

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

I was on top of Clary, she kept pushing me, I took hold of her wrists. "Clary!" I said. But she kept on pushing me, she punched me in the jaw. "Ow.. Clary its me Alec. It's me Alexander Gideon Lightwood." She stopped hitting me. I let go of her, and sat next to her.

"Alec" she touched my face. "It is you" she wrapped her arms around me, I fell backwards, Clary on top of me. She was crying and sobbing. "Oh, Alec I missed you so much" my heart's breaking from seeing her cry. Her hands tighten around me, her sobs grew louder. I patted her back to comfort her, I didn't know what else to do, I hugged her back.

"It's ok Clary, your safe." After a few minutes she stopped crying. She got off me, we both sat up. I took out my witchlight, she gasped. She touched the side of my mouth, it hurt.

"I'm sorry, I.. I didn't know it was you" she was too close to me, she was breathing in my face.

"It's ok, you didn't know it was me, I shouldn't have scared you like that" I stood up and helped her up. "You have gotten strong though" I said touching the side of my mouth. A smile formed in the side of her lips. I took a look or her. She's wearing a shadowhunter gear, she had an belt around her waist, it had three daggers, two seraph blades, she had blood. "Clary, are you ok, you have blood on you." She looked down at her gear.

"Is not my blood. It's Valentine's. I killed him, one of the guards, and a Drevak demon." She said.

"You—you killed Valentine? How?"

"I stabbed him, in the heart"

"Oh-ok, let's go this way" I say pointing North. "There's a safe cave, and I need you to tell me everything.

* * *

><p>I was shocked, Clary had finish telling me the whole story, since the first day till now. Clary, with almost three months of training killed Valentine. She escaped and killed a guard and a Drevak demon, even though they're not good fighters they're poisonous. But they are parts on her story where she seems to hide things, she isn't telling me stuff. I still want to know something.<p>

"Clary, did—did he touch you?" Clary's head went up with a snap.

"No, why—why would you think that?"

"Clary, I'm not stupid, I saw the he was looking at you when he said 'anything', I know what he meant by that." Clary looked down at her feet. I was sitting in front of her in the cave. I got up and sat next to her. I lift her chin with my hand, so I was looking at her in the eyes. "Clary if he—"

"He didn't, because of the mission." I couldn't fight the urge to hug her, so I did, she didn't hesitate, she hugged me back. We let go and there was silence for a moment. "So, how's everybody?"

"Sad, is not the same without you. They will be happy to see you." Of course they will. "We should sleep, we need to walk a lot, tomorrow." She nodded. She got her backpack, she opened and took out a blanket, and clothes. She handed me some of her clothes. I looked at her confused.

"Use it as a pillow" I nodded. We lay down, there was about a meter of distance between us. "Dana only packed a blanket—"

"I'm fine" she was about to say something but I talked first. "Just sleep, Clary"

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

_Me and Alec were walking, he was at my side. It was getting darker, my legs were hurting. I heard a noise, Alec seemed not to hear it, so I didn't say anything. Maybe its just my imagination, Alec took my hand and began to run._

_"Alec what's going—" Jonathan was standing there, in front of us, we were surrounded by demons. Then Jonathan was on top of Alec, he drive a dagger down his chest. "No!" I shouted. I kneeled besides Alec, I took his pulse, he's dead. No! No! No! "No!"_

I woke up sweating, I sat up. I looked around, Alec was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. I locked my arms around him, he fell back, I was on top of him, my arms wrapped around him.

"Alec, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I pulled his shirt up, revealing his muscular chest, he has a sixpact, hot. He wasn't hurt. He gasped as my cold hand touched his muscular, warm chest, where Jonathan stabbed him in my nightmare. We both blushed. He fixed his shirt. "I'm sorry. He stabbed you in the chest, I—"

"Clary is ok, it was just a nightmare" he wrapped my arms around me, he kissed my forehead. I fell asleep in Alec's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I woke up as the light that entered the cave hit my face. I was about so sit up when I remember Clary. She had her arms wrapped around me, mines were around her too, her face was buried in my chest. I chuckled as I remember the way she blushed after pulling my shirt up, looking at my body, and touching my chest.

I moved my head to the side to see her face. She looks peaceful. She's so close, I could just lean over a little and kiss her. _What the heck, why am I thinking of her like that? What's wrong with me?_ I should wake her up, we should get ready to walk. I moved a red lock that was on her face. _Angle, she's beautiful._I ran my thumb through her cheek. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up.

"Sorry, I—I wanted to wake up, we should get ready to walk" I blushed. She nodded.

"Goodmorning" she said

"Goodmorning, Clary" She smiled. She put her hair up in a pony tail, she packed her stuff in her backpack. She took out two apples, she stood up and gave me one. "Thank you".

"So, did you missed us?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Of course I missed you—all." There was a fallen tree on our way, I jumped it, I was going to help her but she jumped, just like me, without difficulty. "I missed all of you. Jonathan isn't a great company."

"So, who's worst, Jonathan or Valentine?" She thought for a moment.

"Well, Valentine is wrong, he thinks what he's doing is right, but he's a monster for feeding Jonathan demon blood, he kills if 'necessary'" She doesn't call him Sebastian. "Jonathan, is a monster he kills people out of nothing, he enjoys killing, hurting people, he doesn't he never got a chance to choose, he was born like that."

"You call him Jonathan, I remember you use to call him Sebastian." She bit her lip.

"I called him Sebastian, but he hates it. Every time I called him Sebastian he would hit me." She looked away. He's such bastard.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. You probably don't want to talk about him."

"Is ok, you didn't knew, but your right, I want to forget everything. I don't want to talk about him." She said. "So tell me, how have things been since I left?"

"Well, when you didn't go back with Isabelle after an hour, she went to ask Simon, Magnus and anyone who you could he with. Then, we started looking for you and Magnus found your stele." I said remembering how Isabelle had blamed herself for leaving Clary alone. "We have been looking for you since then, we have we have night and day searches. Max got really sad, he said you will come back, he said you would keep your promise of taking him to that comic place, forbidden planet?" She smiled and nodded. "Jace offered to take him, Max said that you had to." I regret saying that as soon as the words came out my mouth. "Sorry."

"For what?" She looked confused.

"For talking about Jace, you probably —"

"Ah, is ok I'm over him." She said, she looked like she means it.

"Oh, ok. Oh and Magnus misses you, a lot."

"I miss him too."

"Ah, and looks like Downworlders like you. Your not Valentine's daughter for them, you're Clarissa Fray. The girl who sees shadowhunters and downwolders equally, the girl who was against her father for what she believed on." I said, it's true. "They all helped look for you. First the werewolves, then the warlocks, the fairies and at last the vampires." She looked surprise.

"And how did Jonathan caught you?" She asked.

"I usually went in the night search and I got lost in thoughts, and left behind." I said.

**Night time**

**CPOV**

My legs hurt, we take breaks now and then, but still we had been walking all day. The longest break was of about an hour. We were both tire so we sat, and talk. I now, know Alec more than before. I know his favorite colors, well that wasn't hard to guess. I know his favorite food, he likes to read, he doesn't dance. He's favorite weapon is the bow and arrow, but I already knew that. He told me everything about him and I told him everything about me. I even know him more than I ever knew Jace. Jace, I can talk about him and it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm so over him.

"Clary!"

"Uh?" I turned around, Alec had stopped walking. He walked towards me, he stopped in front of me. He shook his head and smirked. He took my hand and pulled me back. "Wha—what?" He stopped in front of small cottage.

"It's a safe house, downworlders used them to hide. They have been using it, to rest during searches." He was still holding my hand, without letting go we walked towards the door. He took out his stele and drew a open rune in the door. "What were you thinking? I called you three times and you kept walking." He said as we entered the safe house.

"Mmm no—nothing." He raised his eyebrows. "Ok, ok. I was thinking about what we talked about all day." He smirked.

"You could have been attacked and didn't notice, you have to be careful."

"I'm _safe with you_, remember?"he kissed my forehead.

"You are, I would never let anybody hurt you." He said, our eyes locked together. "I will protect you, Clary." He hugged me, I felt butterflies attacking my stomach. I'm insane, maybe is just hunger, I only ate two apples and a granola bar after all. Or am I feeling... oh shut up Clary. "Clary, to earth."

"Ah, what?" He smirked.

"You're taking trips to Claryland again." I laughed. "I was saying that we are close, so we should have some sleep." He said. " We should be able to get to Alicante by tomorrow, maybe at noon. If we keep walking we could get there by dawn, but we're both tired." I nodded in response. We looked around the safe house, it has a old, really old couch, a bathroom, it has a shower, only cold water. It has a bedroom with a double bed, and we found some peanut butter and bread. It looks like they have been here, not long ago.

"Goodnight, Clary" said Alec he opened the door, he was about to leave.

"Wait" he turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

"What? That old thing?! You can sleep with me. I—I mean in the bed, ah, its a big enough." I said blishing.

"Uh, ah, ok" he walked towards the bed, lay down in the other side of the bed. There's only one blanket, and its cold. He closed his eyes. I pulled the blanket over us, he turned to the side, looking at me. "Thanks." I smile and closed my eyes.

Agh, I can't sleep, I keep rolling over to the sides, up and down. I slept but I had a nightmare so I woke up and can't sleep. I rolled to the side. I can see Alec's face, he looks peaceful, his eyelashes are long. He's handsome, but I have known that since I met him.

"Can't sleep, Clary?" He asked without opening his blue eyes.

"Uh, no. Did I wake you?" Instead of answering he pulled me close to him, my face was now in his chest, his muscular arms wrapped around me. My heart was beating faster and the butterflies attacked my stomach once again. I could hear his heart beating faster too. I wrapped my arm around him, and listened to his heart beat. Soon, I fell asleep, while listening to his heart.

**Three hours later.**

I woke up at the sound of Alec's voice. I couldn't make up his words. I opened my eyes slowly. He was looking at me, too close, I blushed. I let go of him and rolled to my side, he sat up. He was putting his boots on. I sat up, is too dark still. Did something happened?

"Alec? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know, I heard noises outside." He said, while he put his belt. "I will go check. You stay here."

"No." I said he looked at me, before he could speak I stood up and put my belt around my waist. "I'm going with you." We stared at each other eyes for a moment.

"Clary—"

"Alec, I'm going" he didn't break eye contact.

"Ok, but stay behind me." I rolled my eyes. We went out the room. Alec was about to open the door when it burst open. There were about five shadow figures.

"What do we have here?" Raphael stepped in to view. "Ah don't tell me. You are in love and decided to run away, making everybody think that you were kidnapped."

"What? No we—" began Alec.

"I know, I know, I just wanted to see your reaction" said Raphael. He looked at me, his eyes went up and down my body. "You have changed, Hermosa" beautiful. "You look sexy" he laughed. "I see you can hold a dagger without cutting yourself first." I had forgotten I had a dagger in hand, I put the dagger in my belt. "Well, I'm happy you've been rescued, Hermosa." He turned to Alec, which expression was—. You're insane Clary. "We could go with you till sunrise." Alec turned to me, I nodded

"Okay" said Alec.

The last time I asked, Alec said we would be in Alicante, probably a little after dawn. Raphael was walking at front, Alec next to me, the other four vampires changed positions now and then. Raphael stopped suddenly, so did the other vampires. Alec opened his mouth, before he could speak four Drevak demons came to view. Alec took his stele, he took my arm and drew a strength rune, I did the same to him. I took my seraph blades. The first demon launched at a vampire who's name I didn't know, Alec shot an arrow at it, it hit his back, the the demon hissed, and it ran towards Alec. Alec got out of the way and the demon hit a tree, I was looking at Alec fighting, and didn't notice a demon running towards me, untill it knocked me to the floor, the seraph blade, fell off my hand. I took a dagger from my belt, I stabbed the demon in its head, it hissed and I pushed it off me. I took the two seraph blades, one in each hand. I ran towards a tree and used it to jump and flip, I drived one of blades into its back, the demon exploded in ashes.

I stood up and looked for Alec, he was fighting another demon, with a vampire. I caught sight of Raphael, he was having trouble with a demon, it was bigger than the one I killed. I ran towards it, the other seraph blade in hand. I stabbed it, but not deep enough, the demon hissed and it fell backwards. Raphael and other vampire tore it in half.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Alec asked me, he was standing next to me.

"No" I said, "are you?" He shook his head. I touched a small cut in his forehead.

"Well, we can't go any further, the sun will be up in no time." With that Raphael and the others vampires left.

"Clary!" My mom rushed towards me, she hugged me, we were, in the house the Lightwoods were staying, they weren't at the Penhallow's. "My baby, I missed you so much." She's crying, so am I. I couldn't breath right, she was hugging me too tight, but I didn't want to tell her. "Did they hurt you? Are you okay?"

"I'm oaky, mom. And I missed you too." She was kissing my forehead. After minutes she let go, as soon as she did, Luke hugged me. Then Magnus, he was crying, Simon, and Maryse. Isabelle came running from up stairs, she hugged me tight, then Max.

"I knew you will come." Max said, Robert gave me a smile, Maryse,and Isabelle were hugging Alec, Max joined them. The front door opened, Jace and Aline walked in.

"I'm glad your here" Jace said.

"Me too." Said Aline.

"We will find Valentine and Jonathan—" Robert began.

"I killed Valentine." I said. Everyone was shocked, some mouths hanging open.

**Please leave a review!**

**Love,**

**karimebane.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I had a big problem with my other story. I'm sorry again. I hope you guys like the story so far.**

**This chapter is ten min. after the last one.**

**Warning: can cause you to fall in love with Alec. He's too cute for his own good. (Or maybe is just that i have a crush on him).**

**Sadly I don't own the characters or TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

**Chapter 3**

**CPOV**

Alec sat across from me in the small table. After they all got out from their shock they started asking questions, they were all talking at the same time. Alec and I just stood there, they didn't even left us talk. So Alec told them to calm down, and that we should eat first. And I'm thankful for that, I'm starving. I feel uncomfortable with everyone's gazes on me, everyone is in the kitchen, me and Alec sitting in the four chair table, and everybody else standing looking at us. Max sat on one of the chairs, smiling. Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks came flying, there were two plates with pancakes, one for me, one for Alec, and two chocolate shakes. Alec and I gasped at the same time, Magnus chuckled.

"Thank you" we said at the same time, and we both blushed. We started eating, I didn't care if they were staring at me while eating, I'm hungry, I could tell Alec didn't care either, he kept eating.

"You might want to slow down, you will make yourselves sick" said Maryse. My mom move the locks of red hair that were falling in my face, she made a pony tail, I felt like in first grade, when my mom would do my hair for school. I stopped eating to take my jacket off, I was getting a bit hot, the house is warm and I'm wearing a long sleeve underneath. I unzipped the jacket and took it of, I began to eat again.

"Sweetie, did you got hurt? Why is there blood on your shirt?" Mom asked. I looked down at my shirt, there was blood in the sleeves, and a little in the front. _Shit, I forgot._

"Its nothing, mom" I said, and kept eating like nothing happened.

"What do you mean nothing? Tell me."

"Is not my blood," I said.

"Then who's?"

"Valentine's" I said, "and a guard's" I rolled up my sleeve.

"Was Alec with you?"

"No" said Alec. "I wasn't"

"Is there something else you need to tell me?" Mom said, I knew she's worried.

"I.. uh...a Drevak demon" I said and took a sip of my chocolate shake.

"You what? You fought and killed valentine, one of his guards, and a Drevak demon, and alone." I nodded.

"Something else?"

"We fought four Drevak demons on our way here, and Raphael, and other four vampires were with us." Said Alec.

"Raphael?" Said Luke.

"We were resting at the safe house and Raphael found us there, then we agreed to go with him, and we got attacked by Drevak demons on our way." Alec explained.

"Ok, ok, but how the heck did Clary fought," said Jace looking at me, "no offense but you can't fight." I wanted to punch him in the face to show him I can.

"Oh she can," Alec came to may defense, of course, he's the only one who has seen me fight. "She actually killed two demons, she killed one of the four demons, and helped Raphael kill another, and the one she killed before I found her."

"How?" Jace seem no to completely believe it.

"She's trained, and she's good, you should have seen the way she moved, for the time of training she has, she pretty good," Alec gave me a smile, I smiled at him too, "she left me open mouthed."

"Who trained you?" Asked simon, who was standing next to Isabelle.

"Um uh.. Jonathan." I said, then I could see irritation in Jace's face.

"Since when do you call him Jonathan?" Asked Jace, annoyed.

"He didn't liked it when I called him Sebastian"

"I would still call him that, just to annoy him," he crossed his arms in his chest.

"Yeah, well I did, but then every time he beat me up got worst and I needed to stay strong. To find a way out, instead of just annoy him!" I shouted and stood up, as soon as the words came out of my mouth i regret it, I didn't want my mom to know that. My mom hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Jace said.

"Oh, my baby..." mom began.

"Mom, it's Ok," I said, Alec saw me trying to escape from the situation.

"I think that we should get clean up before answering more questions," said Alec.

"Yes. I really need a shower," I said, mom let go of me, but not before kissing my forehead.

"Isabelle, can you show her your bathroom and some clothes?" Maryse asked Izzy.

"Come on Clary," Izzy said, I followed her, I hugged Magnus an Simon.

"I missed you two" I told them.

"I missed you too."said Simon.

"So did I," said Magnus. I followed Izzy up the stairs, Alec behind us. The stairs led to a living room, smaller than the one down stairs. There was a corridor with doors, we passed the first door and Izzy stopped at the second, Izzy opened it and gestured me to come in, I gave Alec a smile, he gave me a warm smile that showed his dimples, and for some reason made my heart skip a beat. He walked down the corridor, I closed Izzy's door behind me, she crooked her head to the side and then the other, like trying to figure something up, she shook her head, dismissing whatever she was thinking. She opened a drawer, she handed me a towel.

"That's the bathroom," she pointed at a door, "I'll find you some clothes, I'll leave them in my bed."

"Thank you, Izzy." I opened the door.

"Clary"

"Huh?"

"I missed you," she hugged me tightly.

"I miss you too, Izzy."

"Go, you stink" she said smirking playfully.

"Ha. Ha" I closed the bathroom's door behind me

* * *

><p>I stepped out the shower, I wrapped the towel around my body, I opened the door and peeked out, Izzy was gone. I walked towards her bed, there were clothes, black skinny jeans, and a scarlet shirt, that will show more skin, than my and my mom's liking. Then I noticed a navy blue T-shirt, it was big, not for Izzy's liking. The shirt smelled good, it made me want to hugged. I changed into the clothes, I put the many blue T-shirt instead of the scarlet. I brushed my hair and looked at my reflection in the mirror, there were shadows under my eyes. I walked to the door and opened, as I stepped out Alec came from two doors after Izzy's room. He looked up, and gave me a smile, a smile that warmed my heart.<p>

"..uh.." he looked at my clothes, and smirked. "Izz owes me a bag of skittles."

"What?" I said, confused.

"Um.. before I took my shower I thought about the kind of clothes Izzy will give you" she said, he looked at the floor, "and I know you don't like 'em so I gave that shirt to Izzy," he said pointing at the T-shirt I was wearing, "she bet you would prefer her shirt." He said smirking.

"Well, thank you" I said, I blushed at my early thoughts about the shirt. "And thank you for helping me out down there too." He nodded. "Um and can you not tell anyone what Jonathan asked for to let you go."

"Sure, what ever you want, I know isn't something you will like to talk about right now," he said. "Clary, if you need anything, just let me go, no matter what time, you got my number, right?"

"Yes, thanks" I said, he gave me another heartwarming smile. God does he does that on purpose? Out of the blue, strong, muscular arms were wrapped around me. Alec was hugging me. Alec. And it felt so right, safe, warm, I hugged him back, and rested my face in his chest. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Anytime,Clary,"he said and kissed my forehead. "Shall we go?" I nodded. We went down the stairs, everyone was in the living room. My mom made room for me, between her and Luke, Alec sat next to Isabelle. Isabelle looked at the shirt and glare at Alec, he smirked.

"I don't know where to start."

"From the beginning, sweetheart, we want to know everything, from the day Jonathan kidnapped you till right now." Said my mom, holding my hand.

* * *

><p>I told them everything since the beginning till the end. I just left some stuff out, like she why did I have to made the burning rune, which was because Jonathan wanted to rape me, I didn't tell them what he asked for to let Alec go. I didn't tell them how many times he tried to kiss and touch me. I didn't want them to know, I didn't want to hear to my mom blaming herself. After that they asked some questions. Then Luke said that both, me and Alec, looked tired, so they told us to have some rest. Isabelle guided me to the room between hers and Alec's.<p>

I lay down in the bed, I was tired as hell, but yet couldn't sleep. I smell like him, I thought as I smelled the shirt. I never thought Alec and I could share a hug. He had never smiled to me like that, his cute dimples showing,when he smiles he looks so damn cute. We have never been close, we never hold a conversation. The longest conversation we had before was when he tried to comfort me when Jace broke up with me. Jace. When I saw him I didn't feel anything, I didn't feel jealous to see him with Aline, I don't care who Jace is with. If I ever loved him the feeling's gone, I don't love him anymore, my love for him is long dead.

I rolled to the side, to reach my sketchbook and a pencil. I had left it in at Magnus house, where he was staying, before Jonathan kidnapped me, and Izzy kept it. Then I took out the one I used when i was with Jonathan and Valentine, I had forgotten I had put it in the backpack before escaping. I opened my sketchbook into a clean page, I closed my eyes to have the image; Alec smiling, showing his dimples, his blue eyes shining. I open my eyes and began to draw.

* * *

><p><em>The door burst open, two shadow figures stood in the doorway. The figures stepped into view. My eyes widen. No, no this can't be happening, no, it can't be.<em>

_"No hug, Clarissa? Didn't you miss me?"_

_"You're dead, I killed you!" Valentine shook his head, he sat next to me._

_"Aren't you happy to see me?"_

_"No! Didn't you get the message? Wasn't stabbing you enough?" He slapped my left cheek, too hard, I tasted blood._

_"I see. Jonathan."_

_"Yes father" Jonathan said smirking._

_"Kill her." Valentine said, without a care in the world._

_"My pleasure, father" Jonathan said and walked towards me, Valentine walked out the room. Before I could blink Jonathan was on top of me, dagger in hand._

_"Mom!" I yelled,"ALEC!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. I kicked Jonathan as hard as I could, I ended up falling off the bed._

I woke up as I hit the hard floor. In was sweating, I looked around the room, alarmed. My eyes scanned every corner of the room. I must have fallen asleep while drawing. The door burst open, I graved my sketchbook from the floor and threw it.

"Ow" Alec was standing there, his hand in his chest, where the sketchbook hit him. "Clary, are you ok?" He looked worried, "I heard you shout my name"

"I'm sorry" I said touching his chest, "I just had a nightmare," tears trailing down my cheeks. He wiped my tears with his thumb.

"It ok Clary, you're safe now" he wrapped his arms around me and I did the same. "I won't let anybody hurt you" he lifted me up and placed me in the bed, he kneel down and too my hand. "You OK now?" I nodded.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"My parents, Jocelyn, and Luke went to inform the clave that you're here," he said. "Jace is out, Max and lzz are down stairs with simon and Magnus."

"Where were you before you came in?"

"I was walking to my room. I woke up, went to get a drink, Izzy told me the whereabouts of everyone, and when I was walking to my room I heard you scream my name,"

"Thank you," I whispered, I kissed him in the cheek, we both blushed, I stood up and walked out the room.

"Clary" Alec said from behind me. I turned around, my green eyes met his blue ones. "Don't forget what I told you earlier, call me, no matter what time," he kissed my forehead and went down stairs, leaving me deep in thought about his beautiful blue eyes. I rushed down stairs. Alec was already in the kitchen, Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, and Max were there too.

"Clary! You want to eat?" Asked Isabelle, my eyes widen.

"I'm not hungry" I lied, Magnus and simon laughed at the face I made, Alec was trying to content his laugher, but he wasn't doing a good job.

"I didn't cook," Isabelle said annoyed at their laugher. I sat next to Max, he smiled wider.

Alec set two plates of macaroni and cheese, and two cokes, one for me and the other for him.

"Thanks" I said. As soon as I tasted it I knew Isabelle didn't cook them, not that I didn't knew before, Magnus and simon wouldn't let me die from food poisoning.

"Do you like them? Are they good? I cook them. Well, I helped. Simon and i cooked. He said I'm a good helper. Izzy wanted to help but we didn't let her. Magnus said he would help us, but he didn't. He said he was helping by watching, he said if we burned the kitchen he then he will help. But we didn't burn it. Can you cook? Simon said you can." Max said.

"Yes, the taste really good. And yes i can cook," I said, and smiled at the kid, he's so cute.

"Can you help me read Angel Sanctuary? Simon helped me sometimes, but you can help me now you are back?" How an I resist his cuteness?

"Of course I'll read them to you" he simile. Alec and i hold our gaze together, he smiled at me, his dimples showing, his eyes shining. His blue eyes seemed to be piercing though me, directly into my soul. I felt the need to get closer. I blinked, I blushed, so did Alec. We continued eating, without making eye contact. There was a awkward silence.

"So," I said breaking the silence, "are you still staying at Magnus's?" I asked Simon. He had been staying at the house Magnus got here at Alicante, the Clave had allowed them to stay.

"Yes," he said.

"So, did you guys solved the glitter problem?" I asked. The had fights over glitter, Simon complained that Magnus's glitter was allover his stuff.

"It got under control, since he didn't wear it that much over the last two months," simon said.

"Oh but I am going to, so you can start complaining tomorrow," Magnus said smirking. Simon face-palmed himself.

* * *

><p>"Clary?"<p>

"Huh?" Isabelle and i were at her room, we had been talking down stairs, but she said we should spend some girl time.

"How did you feel about Jace?" She asked.

"I'm over him," I said without hesitation.

"Really?"

"Yup, I'm so over him, it doesn't even hurt to talk about him," I said.

"I thought so. When Jace and Aline walked in this morning, you seemed unaffected. I'm happy for you, I don't want to see you hurt, you're my only friend."

"Thank you, Izzy" she jumped at the bed, next to me.

"You made me lose a bet ya know" she said. "Now I owe Alec a bag of skittles" I laughed.

"Next time you know not to make any bets when it comes to my fashion sense."

"Ha. Ha." She faked a laugh. "That shirt looks awfully big on you, Magnus think so too."

"Yea. Well, I like it."

"The shirt?"

"What else are we talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

Max and Clary were sitting at the couch, reading the manga, Angle Sanctuary. Simon and Magnus were talking or arguing, and Izzy was upstairs, taking a shower. And I was sitting across from Clary, looking at her while she read to Max. Looking at the way her face changed as she read. Looking at her while she moved her red locks out of her face. I was noticing thing about her that I hadn't before. Clary is beautiful, in and out. I will love to spend more time with her, we could get closer,maybe we could be friends.

It was weird, my feelings towards her. I felt an urge to protect her, since I found her. When I saw her crying. When she had a nightmare in the cave. She was worried about me, me! The earlier today, when she had another nightmare. I want to protect her. Then the strange feeling of wanting to be close. When I see her cry I can't help it but wrap my hands around her small body. The need I feel to hug her, to hold her while she cries. We slept in the same bed, I hold her while we slept, keeping her nightmares away. My thought were interrupted by Isabelle.

"Max!" She called while entering the living too. "The shower's calling you."

"But" he began.

"Max she can read to you later, tomorrow" i said, he looked at Clary.

"We could read tomorrow." She assure him.

"But what if she leaves—"

"I won't, I'm not."

"Not like I would let her" everyone's eyes were on me, "we, I mean, she just got back, no one is taking her again."

"Fine" max said and went upstairs. Magnus opened is mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jace entering the room.

"Missed me?" Jace said and sat on a chair. Magnus groaned, Simon and Izzy rolled their eyes.

"Not a bit, Blondie" said Magnus.

"Where's Max?"

"At the shower." I said. I turned to see Clary, she had her sketchbook in her lap, I couldn't see what she was drawing, but I guess no and can, from the position she was. She bite her lip, then she smile at her drawing.

"Oh right, Clary I forgot" said Isabelle, Clary looked up, she walked and sat next to her. "Jocelyn told me to gibe you this" she said handing her a phone.

"Oh, my phone" she said.

"What are.." Izzy tried to peek at Clary's sketchbook, but Clary closed it faster than anyone could blink. "Damn girl, I just wanted to see." Clary's cheeks flushed, only giving me more curiosity of what she had drawn.

"Clary, can I talk you," Jace said, Magnus and Simon looked at him like he was insane, he cleared his troat, "alone"

"Sure," Clary said. She stood up, to mine and Izzy's luck she took her sketchbook. She followed Jace to the kitchen.

**CPOV**

We entered the kitchen. Jace stood there looking at me. I was waiting for him to talk. He seemed to not find his words. I just stood there, hoping he would talk. I sat down in a chair, and set my sketchbook in the counter. I thought of leaving it at the living room but I couldn't trust their curiosity. I don't want them to see what I drew earlier; Alec.

"Jace?" I said, he cleared his troat.

"Clary" he began, " I want you to know that I'm sorry ok. I...I ... I don't know how to say this, I just... Angle, why is this so hard to say"

"Jace," I interrupted him, " it sounds as if you're breaking up with me. And we broke up three months ago."

"Yes, but I'm sorry, for hurting you like that."

"Jace, there is no need to apologise." I said. " it wouldn't have worked, because you didn't have feelings for me like the way it should had. I'm not blaming you, I would had done the same if I didn't have feelings for you in the way is needed in a relationship. After all we were together just weeks, we met but then Valentine made us believe we were siblings, and after we discovered the truth we were together just a few weeks. I'm over it, Jace. I don't have feelings for you."

"So are we good?"

"Yes," I assure him.

"Thank you Clary." He said, we exited the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Well, I must shower, this hair needs to be washed," he said as he ran his hand through his golden locks. And with that he went upstairs. I sat in the loveseat with Alec, since Izzy was lying in her stomach doing her nails, in the couch I had been sitting before.

* * *

><p>"Are u sure?" Asked Magnus.<p>

"Yes, I don't have feelings toward Jace." I repeated, simon and Magnus had gotten me alone, they started questioning me about Jace.

"Sou you son have feelings for him, at all" said simon.

"No, i don't have feelings to him, those feelings die and they are now buried," I said.

"Glad you moved on" said Magnus.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV <strong>

I rolled to the side, and groaned, no matter what I do I can't sleep. I can't stop worrying about her, about Clary. What if she can't sleep? If she has nightmares? She seemed really scare about her other nightmares. And I want to know what did Jace told her. She told me she was over him, but still it's killing me, why would Jace want to talk to her. Isabelle seemed to want to ask her, but then Jocelyn, Luke, and my parents got home. Jocelyn, Luke, and Clary left.

I rolled over so that I was now in my stomach, I buried my face in the pillow. Angle, am I going to be able to sleep? I think I know the answer to that. I think in going for a walk. I rolled off bed. I put on my black leather jacket, and my combat boots. I put my weapon belt and I took my stele. I sneaked out the house. I walked without bothering to look were. I put my hands in my pockets and continue walking, deep in thoughts.

When I first met Clary, when she went to the institute, she looked so fragile. Then I sew how brave she was when she went to Dumort, for her friend Simon. I was angry, at her and Jace. I was angry because I'm Jace parabati, we fight together, and he went without me, and Clary didn't know how to fight, she was in danger too. But she's brave, she stopped valentine from calling Angel Raziel. She had to put up with Valentine and Sebastian. That bastard, he beat her, he didn't care if she was his sister, that didn't stopped him. It disgusts me, what he asked for, to let me go. And she was going to do it, so I could live. But all the time she stayed strong,he killed Valentine and escaped.

I looked up to see where I was. I gasped as I realized where I was, in front of a familiar house. I have been her a few times after we went for a search. Amantis house. Clary is sleeping inside that house. I sat in a bench and looked at Clary's window. Then the light from her room was on. I saw a shadow in her window, she moved the curtain and I could barely see he, there wasn't enough light. She wiped her cheeks. Is she crying?

**CPOV **

After we left from the Lightwoods we came to Amantis house, Simon came with us too. After we talked a lot, he left to Magnus's. After that I talked to A mantis, Luke and mom. Then I drew on my sketchbook and took another shower. I changed into blue pajama pants and a white tank top. I sat on the bed, with my sketchbook and pencil in hand. There was a knock in the room.

"Clary, can I come in?"

"Of course mom" I said, she opened the door and came to sit with me.

"I know we had talked a lot today, but I wanted to talk about something," I knew what she meant.

"Mom if is want I'm thinking

"Jace. I know he hurt you, and I don't want

"Mom, I over it, I have no feelings for him. It doesn't hurt any more. It doesn't hurt to see or talk to him or about him."

"Are you sure, sweetie"

"Yes mom"

"Ok. Goodnight" she hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, mom" she closed the door behind her. I closed my sketchbook and turned the lights off.

I went to bed, and tried to sleep, but failed. I got my phone, I went through the contacts, there was Alec's number. He's probably sleeping. I rolled to the side. After an hour of trying the darkness of sleep finally took me.

_I drive the dagger to Valentine's chest. He cried out in pain. He looked at me in the eyes. I twisted the dagger and got it out him. He's hands went to the wound in his chest. He fell in his knees. _

_"I—I j—just wanted my f—family back." Blood was coming from his mouth as he spoke. "I—I love y—you Clarissa, my daughter." He fell on his stomach, dead. He's dead I killed him._

_"And I'm the demon," I turned around to see Jonathan standing there. "You killed your own father. You are worst than me, little sister."_

I woke up cover in sweat, I turned on the lamp that was next to my bed. I sat up. _No! He never loved me. He's lying, he never loved me. _I couldn't stop the tears that were coming from my eyes. I stood up and walked to the window. I moved the curtain to look out. It was blurry because my eyes were filled with tears, I wiped my cheeks, which were wet from the tears. I moved away from the window, I sat in the edge of the bed. I heard a notice, itnwss my phone, I reached it and check it. It was a message from Alec.

**Are u ok? Did you had a nightmare?**

**Yes to the 2nd question.**

**Can you open the window. **why would he want me to open my window? I walked to the window and opened.

**Step back. **i was confused but did as told.

Then I was two hands holding from the window, he pushed himself up like it was nothing and was in. He stood there looking at me. He was wearing a v—neck shirt, and gray pajama pants. He had a unzipped black leather jacket and his belt. He had a soundless rune, which explained why he made no noise as he climbed up the window. Without a word he walked closer to me, we wiped the tears with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, "what was it this time" he walked me to the bed. He lay me down, and cover me with the comforter. "Clary you can tell me."

"I had a nightmare, I stabbed and killed Valentine." I was sobbing. "And he said he just wanted his family back, and he said he loved me." He wrapped his arms around me again, comforting me. His embrace felt good. "Jonathan said I was worst that him."

"You're not. Clary it was just a nightmare, you are safe, and you at not a bad person." He kissed my forehead. "You did what you had to, you are nothing like Jonathan." I pulled him closer to me, he was now laying in the bed with me. I buried my face in his chest.

**APOV **

I manege to calm Clary, and she wasn't crying nor sobbing. She was still in my embrace, her face buried in my chest, her arms wrapped around me. I should leave, but I don't want to. What if she has another nightmare? I don't want her to cry again, it breaks me. For some reason seeing her cry hurts, too much. But I cant stay here. Not that Clary will want me to stay anyways. I should get going. I unwrapped my arms from her body, and sat up. I stood up, but i soon as i did arms were wrapped around me. Clary's. And her face pressed against my back.

"Don't leave please." Did she just say she wants me to stay? "Stay," she did.

"Of course" I said.

"You don't have to, you probably don't want to—"

"I do. I mean, I want to stay." I said, "should I lock the door?" She nodded. I walked to the door and locked it. I walked back toward the bed. Clary pulled me down we her, we were lying in the bed in the same position as before.

"Why were you outside?" She asked curiously. I was hoping she didn't ask just that.

"I—I went for a walk and I—I ended up here. Then I saw you in the window, wiping your cheeks, I thought you might have had another nightmare. So I texted you and you know the rest." I was blushing.

"Thank you," she wispered.

"Anything for you," i whispered back. She brushed my body as she reached and turned off the lamp. Our faces were too close, our lips almost touching.

"S—sorry" she said, and our bottom lip brushed as she spoke. She quickly lay down, her face buried in my chest. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle .

_By the angel, we almost kiss!_ I smiled at the thought. I brushed her hair off her face and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Clary"

"Goodnight, Alec" she whispered, she looked up and kissed my cheek.

We fell asleep like that. Her face in my chest, my arms around her and hers around me. And i felt happy to be with her.

**Please review! **

**I have a question for you. I think there should be a love triangle, to make it more interesting. I think most of you think the same. So what about Sebastian Verlac the real one. And I think Sebastian should have a sister who likes Alec. ****Please tell me what you think.**

*** I'm sorry for misspelling words but I write in a tablet and I copy and paste from an app.**

**Love,**

**karimebane.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thanks for reading and reviewing. You are all so lovely! I LOVE all reviews. I am putting the love triangle or square, since they are four not three. Ya know what I mean. Sometimes I wonder if you guys can read my mind. I usually start writing on the next chapter after updating cuz I need time and cuz I have other things to do. And I was writing a Jonathan/Sebastian's point of view, then *morgenster 18* reviewed and asked for a Jonathan's point of you. Morgenster18 you read my mind. It has happen in mu other fanfiction too Love with your heart sometimes they ask for things that I'm thinking of doing or I'm already am.**

**-A/N: in my story Sebastian Verlac (real one) was not killed he was kidnapped and he was found two weeks after Clary's disappearance. And he has a sister who has a crush on Alec. And well we don't know much about him but I read about him in the shadowhunter's wiki and it said he was handsome, tall, slender built as Jonathan, attractive, dark eyes, friendly and he trusts and smiles to people easily.**

**The first part (Jonathan's point of view) is still during night time.**

**Sadly I do not own the characters, Cassandra Clare does. It would be awesome if I owned Alec, but I don't. (/.\) *crying ***

**Chapter 4**

**J/S POV**

I tighten my grip in Karl's neck, pressing him to the wall. I had burned my father into ashes an hour ago. I got back from the mission. I couldn't wait to have Clary, for her to be fully mine. She was going to be mine, only mine. But everything went to hell. Clary was gone, father was dead. He was killed by clary. She escaped, killed a guard. There was a dead girl too, named Dana, the one that cleaned Clary's room, dead as well. Clary couldn't have killed her, she's not me. She's the angel girl. It looks like Dana took poison, the girl was smart, she knew I was going to kill her as soon as I got here.

I asked all the servants if they wanted to stay and be loyal to me or leave. Of course they all stayed, they are too scared to leave, they knew ill have killed whoever leaves.

"M-master…please…it wasn't our fault" his face was pale, his eyes full of fear. Good.

"Then who's"

"Dana. She took the key of the weapon room. She took two seraph blades, two daggers and a stele. She was the one who helped Miss Morgenstern escape. And she must have drank some poison." His explanation did made sense.

"And why? Why would she do that?!"

"She was Daniel's sister, master."

"Daniel?"

"Yes, master. You killed him a month ago." Oh yes. I remember I killed him. I was furious, it was the day Clary had an accident. The day she got hurt when I took her out. Daniel happened to be there at the wrong time.

"But how the heck did you or anybody here see her!" I let go of his neck, he fell on his knees. "How did she kill Valentine? Father is much stronger than her, she couldn't have killed him!" I mean I trained her and she was a fast learner and all, plus my methods were effective. But there is no way she could have killed father, his way stronger than her and of course way better trained. And she killed a guard too, how the heck did she kill them both unseen. Can it be possible?

"I don't know, master, none of us saw he or held any fighting."

"Did you say she had a stele?" I asked.

"Yes, a stele was missing so did two seraph blades and two daggers."

"She must have used a rune," I said, of course she did, how else could she had made it out without being seen. But I am going to find her not matter what, she will be mine. _Clarissa is mine!_

I remember how Clay cried when she saw the Lightwood boy beaten, she was going to give herself for him. I had tried many things to get her to take off that rune that wouldn't let me touch her. I never thought she'll cry and give me what I wanted, just to keep the Lightwood alive. My blood boils in my veins just to think that they might be together.

_Clarissa is mine!_

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

The light coming from the window woke me up, I groaned. I didn't close the curtain? Agh, I don't want to stand up, I'm too comfortable here, and warm. Wait, why am I this warm/ I could feel someone's breathing in my hair. Someone's body pressed against mine, my face resting in their chest, the raising and falling of their chest with each breath.

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, to adjust to the light, I gasped as I my eyes fell on the person beside me. Alec. He was sleeping peacefully, I moved the black locks of hair that were covering his closed eyes. He wasn't wearing his jacket, and his white shirt made his muscles visible. _Damn he's hot! _It wasn't a dream after all, it did happened.

I closed my eyes and rested my head in his chest, again. I could stay like this all day. Wait, what time is it? My eyes snapped open, I looked at the clock, it's eight twenty one. I should wake Alec, if mom walks in… and I don't think he told anyone he was coming. What was he gonna say 'Hey mom, I'm going to sleep with clary, yea is cuz she has nightmares, and she can't sleep without me' yes I don't think he did.

He looks beautiful while sleeping, he always does, how can I wake him when he looks like an angle. I mentally slapped myself, _you have to wake him, Clary! _I ran my thumb down his cheek, just lightly, he furred his eyebrows a little, but I continued as he didn't wake up. I leaned closer to him, my lips brushing his. I kissed him, just a little kiss in the side of his lips, it wasn't a real kiss anyways, it won't hurt anyone. I kissed the other side, _what the heck am I doing? Do…do…do I like Alec? Do I? oh god, I better wake him before I do something else._

"Alec," I said, "Alec," I shook him a little. He groaned, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times. "Goodmorning, Alec."

"Goodmorning, Clary," he said, blushing.

"I'll be right back," I said and rushed to the bathroom.

I closed the door behind me, I quickly washed may face and brushed my teeth. I took out a new toothbrush for Alec. I walked out of the bathroom. Alec had put on his jacket, and was putting on his combat boots.

"There's a new toothbrush for you," I said, he looked up.

"oh...okay, thanks," he said and made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I did the bed and I put my hair up in a messy bun.

"Thanks," Alec said, walking out the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you. For sating here all night, I mean." I said.

"I'm here for you anytime," he said. "I need to go before they find out I didn't slept home." He walked to the window and opened, "see you later?" he asked.

"Of course," I said and gave him a smile, he smiled back at me. Oh god, his smile is so beautiful, so cute. I kissed him in the cheek, he smiled again and kissed my forehead. He turned around and jumped down, I stayed in the window looking at him until he disappeared in the distance.

I sighed and walked to the bed. I sat down in the edge of the bed and then let myself fall beck. I need to think, I really do. I need to figure out my feelings. I have to know how I feel about him.

I can't stop thinking about him since Jonathan took him to my room. I remember I couldn't fight away the tears that kept escaping my eyes, had never cried in front of Jonathan before that. I cried for Alec. I was worried about him, I didn't knew if he was okay when Jonathan left him in the woods, but I was happy he was alive.

And then when I escaped and he found me, I was so happy and relieved to see him, to know he was fine. When I had a nightmare he calmed me down and hold me while I slept. I slept in his embrace three times, and I would love to do it again, the feeling is undescribable. I want to spend my time with him, looking at him, and at that smile that warms my heart.

Oh god I do like him!

I stood up to go get some breakfast and to ask mom where can I train. I almost tripped over something. My eyes widen as I saw it. Alec's belt, he forgot it. Maybe y can go and give it to him, and hang out or train together. That way I can see him.

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

As I walked down the streets of Alicante, the only thing in mind is Clary. _She kissed me!_ Well, it wasn't really a kiss, she kissed the sides of my mouth. But it has to mean something. Maybe she has feelings for me, just I do for her. I really like her. I love the feeling of having her close. And I have hope she feels the same way I do, if not why would she had kissed me. I really wanted to pull her closer and kiss her properly, but I opted against it. I want to take things slow, I don't want to rush her.

I opened the front door trying to not make any noise, if I'm lucky they won't notice I was gone. I carefully made my way to the living room. The house was quiet so everyone must still be asleep.

"Alec?" said familiar voice behind me. "I thought you were asleep? Where were you? Why were you out this early?" ah, I forgot that I have no luck. Isabelle was standing wearing her pajamas, her hands in her hips.

"I… uh, I…. I went for a walk, I woke up early and went for a walk." I said, she looked at me as if trying to find something telling her if it was truth. "I'm gonna take a shower," I said and went upstairs before she could ask something else.

I put on my gear and combat boots. Jace, Isabelle and I were going to train. I took my stele and looked around the room for my belt. I didn't find it anywhere. I looked throw my memory, trying to remember the last time I had it with me. Clary's room! I left it at her room. I sighed and went to look for a new belt at the weapon room.

I took the belt and went to the living room to wait for Jace and Izzy. We're going to the Accords hall to train. It's much bigger. And most shadowhunters train there. I wonder if Clary is going to train. I hope she does, we could talk or something. I don't want to have to listen to Allison, Sebastian's sister.** (A/N: it took me forever to decide a name for her.) **She is so different from Clary. They are the same age, but I like to listen to clary and not Allison. She is not that bad she's just annoying sometimes. Isabelle says it's just because she likes me, but I don't like her. I like Clary. May thought were interrupted by a vibration on my pocket, caused by my phone. It was a message from Clary. Clary.

**Are u gonna train today?**

**Yea. Are u?**

**Yes. Accords hall? Mom said u train there. **The text was followed by other. **I mean everyone. **I let out a laugh.

**Yes. Are u gonna train there too?**

**Yea. U forgot ur belt. Want me to take it w me?**

**Yes please.**

"I'm ready!" Izzy announced walking down the stairs. She was followed my jace.

"Seriously, why do you two take too long," I said pointing at them, "we're just going to train."

"yeah but I have to look good while I'm at it." Said Isabelle, walking past me and throwing her hair over her shoulder. I looked at Jace for his response.

"I have to look good, I know I'm hot but sometimes I have to fix my hair," he said smirking, " I know is hard to believe but my hair is not always this awesome, it requires special treatment." I felt my phone vibrate as we walked out.

**Ok see you there. **I smiled.

**Ok, look for me I'll look for you.**

**OK.**

"Who is it?" Jace was trying to look over my shoulder, I shoved my phone in my pocket.

"Yeah, who is it Alec," said izzy, " why are you smiling like an idiot."

"No one," I answered quickly. "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm your sister and I want to know if you're dating someone." Said Isabelle.

"We are not dating," _yet_ I added mentally. "And I wasn't smiling like an idiot."

"Yea, right. What's her name?" Jace asked. "Did you two slept together?"

"What?! NO." _Not in the way you think, _I mentally added. "you guys can be so annoying."

"That's what brothers are for," said Jace.  
>"Come one Alec, spill it!" Isabelle insisted.<p>

"Shut up," I said and walked faster. The sooner I get there the sooner I see _her_. And the sooner alone time I have to put up with their questioning.

Thank the angle the rest of the walk was quiet. We made our way to the spot where we always hanged out. Shadohunters were everywhere, we most train in groups.

"Alec!" what I was avoiding, "you're here!' Allison made her way towards us, Sebastian behind her. "I was so worried about you. I was scared you might be hurt, but I knew you'll be fine cuz you're strong. I wanted to go see you as soon as they told me you were home, but mom said you probably wanted to rest and be with your family."

"Err, yea I stayed home yesterday… thanks… for worrying…I guess?" I said not knowing what else I could say. I tuned to look at my siblings, Jace was making out with Aline, Izzy was looking at me and Allison. 'Help me' I mouthed. 'you're on your own' she mouthed back.

"Glad your back," said Sebastian and smiled, "Allison wouldn't shut up."

"Thanks, I guess." And let my eyes wonder around the room looking for a redheaded.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

Simon went to Amantis' to have breakfast, well he doesn't eats he just talked while I ate. We talked a lot, he updated me in everything that happened while I was gone. Then I asked mom were I could train and she told me most shadowhunters, including the lightwoods train in the Accords hall. She told me I didn't have to train today, but I told her I wanted to. So I dressed with my gear and my weapon belt combat boots.

I was looking for Alec, or Isabelle they should be together, Jace should be with him too, so whoever I find first. Then I found a pair of baby blue eyes, those eyes are hard to miss, or forget. Alec's eyes are unique. He seemed to be searching for soothing, maybe me, he said he will. I walked towards them. Jace and Aline were making out, Izzy was talking to a boy who looked about seventeen or eighteen. A girl who looked around my age was talking to Alec but he didn't seem to be listening to her. As I got closer I realized that the boy looked familiar.

He is tall, slender built, black hair, and handsome. The girl was about Isabelle's height, she has long dark brown hair and straight, dark eyes, she is pretty. Finally Alec's eyes found mines, he smiled. _He has to stop doing that before I have a heart attack. _ I love his smiles but I don't think my heart should beat that fast. If my heart does that when he smiles, what is it gonna do when he kisses me. _Shut up! You don't even know if he likes you. _I'm insane.

"Clary!" said Isabelle as I reached them. "I didn't know you were coming, you should have told me."

"Sorry Izzy, I forgot."

"I finally get to meet the famous Clarissa." Said the boy, then it clicked.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes. I am Sebastian Verlac." He said. He took my hand and kissed.

"Please call me Clary," I said.

"Of course, as you wish," he said and gave me a smile.

"Hi," said the girl, "I'm Allison Verlac, Sebastian's sister." We shook hands and I just smiled at her.

"Hey," Alec called from behind, sending shivers down my spine and making me drop the bag I was holding. When did he get there? Jace picked it up before I could. "sorry," said Alec.

"What's on the bag?" asked Jace as he handed it to me.

"Thanks. Nothing, just something Magnus gave me." I lied. It was Alec's weapon belt.

I threw the dagger, it hit the target .I threw my last two daggers and they both hit the target. Alec was practicing with his bow. He hit the target with every arrow. My eyes were on him, looking at every little detail of his body._ Omg! Those abs, he obviously has a six pack. _I made my body feel hot, I wanted to touch his body beneath that shirt that marked his muscles every time he stretched. _Clary calm down, you're gonna have a heart attack._ I tried but couldn't tear my eyes form Alec.

"You have a pretty good aim," I jumped a little as I saw Sebastian standing next to me.

I didn't herd you coming," I said.

"You were distracted," he said as a matter- of- fact. I turned my head to the side to hide my blush.

"Uh, I was observing, I don't know how to use the bow." That was true, Jonathan didn't teach me.

"I would teach you but unfortunately I'm not good at it." He said. He moved a lock of hair that was hanging lose from my pony tail, to the back of my ear. "Pretty."

"um… I'm gonna get some water," I said and walked away from him. I made my way to the table were they had water bottles and took one. Isabelle was walking toward me, grinning.

"He totally likes you," she said and took a bottle.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said and took a sip.

"Come on, Sebastian likes you."

"I don't like him."

"soooo, why were you staring at my brother," I coghed the water out.

"What? Again, I don't know what you're talking about.'

"Alec, black hair, blue eyes. I saw you staring at him."

"I wasn't staring at him!" I snapped.

"Calm down, no need to snap." Izzy said. "And yes you were."

"I just want to learn to use the bow," I actually do, of course if Alec teaches me.

"ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!" Isabelle yelled. Alec turned his hed to us, as well as most people in the room, I blushed.

"What the heck! Izzy are you crazy?"

"I'm doing you a favor," she said and before I could say anything Alec was standing next to Izzy.

"What? Why didn't you walked there like a normal person instead of yelling and leving people deaf in the way." Izzy just rolled her eyes at him.

"Clary wants to learn to use the bow. Can you teach her?"

"Yea, sure." He said and smiled at me. Oh god he hast to stop doing that. He's too cute for his own good.

"But not now, we should leave, I'm not in the mood to train." She said.

"But we haven even trained properly!" I protested.

"I'm gonna get Jace." She said ignoring my comment and walked away from us.

"You don't have to teach me," I said turning to Alec.

"But I want to," he said looking at me like if his eyes could see through my soul.

"Thanks," I said. "Oh I have your belt," I said and walked were I had left the bag. He followed me and I gave it to him. Our fingers touched and I felt the warmth even if it was just a second.

"Thanks," he said, he was going to say something else but Jace interrupted.

"Izzy said to hurry up," he said, "why do you have two weapon belts?" he asked Alec.

"Uh… we should go before Izzy starts yelling our full names," Alec said. And walked past Jace and gestured me to follow him. Jace stared at me, I shrugged and followed Alec.

We were walking down the streets of Alicante, we were going to the Lightwood's house. Jace and Aline disappeared, they are probably making out somewhere. Izzy is walking in front talking with Sebastian, he talked to me for a bit but I wasn't into it so he went to talk to Izzy, not before kissing my cheek. Allison was talking to Alec, but he seems off. That girl is stubborn, she has tried to take his hand multiple times, I almost laughed out loud when he crossed his hands in his chest.

"Allison, let's go" said Sebastian, he had stopped walking. Allison made a face, she kissed Alec in the cheek, I felt a pang of jealousy.

"It was nice to meet you, Clary," Sebastian said, now standing next to me. He kissed my cheek.

"Um… yeah it was nice to meet you too," I said awkwardly. And with that the two Verlac siblings walked away.

"See you two home, I got to go somewhere else first," said Isabelle and left us alone.

"I want you to see something," Alec said, he took my hand, I felt butterflies dancing in my stomach.

We walked, Alec guiding me, still holding my hand. His hand feels so warm. We continued walking until there were no houses nearby. We sat on a bench, the view was beautiful. You could see a everything from here, and it was quiet, peaceful.

"The air feels nice," I commented.

"Yea, I like to come here often." Alec said, he was still holding my hand. "When I want to be alone, you are the first person I have brought here."

"Thanks, I really need a place like this, is…. Peaceful."

"It is," he said and smile, his dimples showing. Before I could think I kissed his dimple. I realized what I was doing I drew back.

"I-I… w-we should leave before Izzy gets home." I said and stood up and began to walk. Alec sat frozen for a moment and then followed me, quickly catching up. He garbed my wrist, stopping me. _Maybe he's gonna tell me not to kiss him again or call him._

"is not fair," he said, I stared at him confused. "You kiss me and ran away," he explained.

"I-I thought you didn't wanted me to." He ran his thumb through my cheek and kissed it. Kisses on the cheek don't last long, but this one did, not that I complained, the butterflies were back.

"Let's go." He said, he took my hand and we began to walk.

**APOV**

Isabelle had called Magnus and Simon to hang out. Max was playing with some kids in the neighbor's house. Jace and Aline got here an hour after them. We had eaten, and stayed out a few hours. Then we came home. Clary was sitting next to Simon, Isabelle next to Magnus, and I was sitting alone.

"Pleeeeease," Isabelle insisted, she wanted to take Clary shopping.

"No," Clary said for the fifth time.

"Come on, Clary, they are not many stores here, not may to choose from." Magnus said.

"I still don't want to go," said clary.

"I know a store where they have nice clothing," said Aline, who was sitting in the couch next to Jace.

"The kind Isabelle and Magnus will like?" Clary asked.

"Yes, they have nice clothing. Like I said before."

"Uhum.. but I won't," said Clary. "We don't have the same tastes in clothes," she explained. Jace laughed.

"She doesn't want to dress up like a walking rainbow like Magnus." Magnus glared at him.

"Like the child catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang," Simon said looking up from his manga.

"Goldilocks and Samuel are just jealous I look way better than them," Said Magnus.

"It's Simon," Simon corrected.

"Enough," said Isabelle, "so, are you going?" she asked Clary.

"NO! God, what's wrong with my clothes?" clary threw her hands in the air.

"Nothing," I said.

"Thank you," she said. She smiled, that smile, I want to kiss that smile.

"Says the man who wears black, gray, and white," Izzy said. I shrugged.

"She looks fine to me," I said.

"Shut up, don't you see she doesn't want to go," Isabelle said, glaring at me. "I'm gonna drag you there too, if you don't shut up. You need new clothes."

"When could put him in skinny jeans, and a shirt matching his eyes," suggested Magnus.

"Hell no!"

"Then shush!" Isabelle exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

I stayed quiet, while they talked about Clary's clothing. Clary seemed bored, looked she wanted to run away from the conversation. She hates shopping. I watched Clary, she was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I like everything about her. I like facial expressions, smile, blush. She looks adorable when she blushes. Clary is so beautiful.

I love how her lips feel in my skin, and how mines feel on hers. Her skin felt soft on my lips. I like Clary, and maybe… maybe she likes me too. I like clary so much, too much, that I think I…. I love her. But isn't it too soon? Should I tell her I like her or is it too soon? Does she feel the same way? What if she just wants to be friends? No I see it in her eyes, she looks at me the same way I look at her.

Is bliss to wake up next to her, to sleep next to her. She looked so peacefully in her sleep. I slept peacefully too, because she was with me. When she fell asleep I wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips, to taste them. She wouldn't had known, but I didn't. I want to kiss her, but I want her to kiss me back, I want to know if my kiss is welcome or not.

"ALEC!" I barely heard Jace call me.

"Huh?" Was my only answer.

"Why are you all smiley- smiley?" Isabelle asked, everyone was staring at me.

"I'm not!"

"Alec, you were smiling like an idiot!" she insisted. I looked at Jace for help. He shrugged.

"You were, Alec, just spill it. Who's the girl?" Jace asked, I rolled my eyes, I could see from the corner of my eye that Clary was watching me. I looked at her in the eyes and smiled at her, she smiled back, blushing. "Seriously, who's the girl? Izzy said you '_went for a walk'_ in the morning, did you or were you with her?" Clary was blushing deeply.

"_Raziel_, why are you all so interested in my love life?"

"Because I'm your sister, you are supposed to tell me!" Isabelle said, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm the one who is supposed to ask you about it, I'm the oldest!"

"And I'm your _parabati_, brother, and friend, I have to know!" I rolled my eyes at Jace.

"Can we not talk about this, please."

"We have to!" Isabelle insisted. "is she pretty?" she asked

"Yes, she is" Magnus said, he had been quiet until now, my eyes went wide. Everybody looked at him, wide eyed. "She has pretty hair and beautiful green eyes, she is really pretty and sweet." She was looking at Clary. My mouth was hanging open. He… he knows.

"You told Magnus but not me!" Jace said offended.

"Since when do you a Magnus best friends that you tell him about your love life?" Izzy yelled, I was too shocked to answer.

"Oh, he didn't tell me," Magnus said.

"Then how-" Isabelle began.

"I have my ways, and well, it's pretty obvious. " Magnus said.

"Who is it?" Isabelle asked.

"Is not my place to tell." He said and winked. " it's getting late I should go. You have your key Samuel?"

"Simon! And yes I do. Don't put glitter in my things." Simon said.

"Can't promise." Magnus said, he waved goodbye, kissed Clary and Isabelle in the cheek and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Night time<strong>

**CPOV**

I was lying in bed thinking about today. When we went out to eat and talk, I caught Alec staring several times. We'll lock our eyes together for a moment. And when we were at the Lightwood's, the way he smiled at me made want to hug and kiss him. When Isabelle and Jace asked him about the _girl _he looked at me. Magnus said he knows who she is and when he talked of her he looked at me, he said she has green eyes. It's me right? Does Alec really likes me? A knock in the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Can come in?"

"Of course, mom." The door opened and she walked in.

"Clary I need to tell you something," she said.

"what is it?'

"I didn't wanted to tell you yesterday because I didn't want you to worry about it," she paused and then continued. "When we went to the Clave to let them know you and Alec were home, we told them your story. But they still want to hear it from you. There's a meeting tomorrow, you are going to tell everything to them. They'll use the Mortal sword on you. Luke and I tried to talk them out of it, so did Maryse and Robert. But they said we don't have to worry about it, they just want details. Clary I'm sor-"

"It's ok, mom, really." Is NOT ok.

"It's tomorrow at nine, but we have to leave a little bit earlier, so sleep well. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I-I am." I lied. "Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight," she kissed my forehead and left the room.

I sat in the floor, pulled my legs to my chest and began to cry. _What am I gonna do? I don't want mom to know everything. _I haven't tell them everything. They don't know that Jonathan tried to rape me. They don't know valentine slapped me several times. They don't know I was injured by a demon. They don't know the reason I made the rune. They don't know why he let Alec go. I felt like the room was getting smaller and smaller, the walls closing the space and I can't bread. I need to get out of here. I shoved my phone in my pocket, locked my room so they'll think al asleep, I took my weapon belt, and putted on my leather jacket. I took my stele and pressed it to my skin, making two runes; soundless, and the one I used to escape, to be invisible for demons, Downworlder and Shadowhounters. I opened the window and jumped.

**APOV**

I can't sleep, again. I have been just rolling over in bed. Mom told us what's happening tomorrow. They'll question Clary with the Mortal sword. And they'll know what she doesn't what them to. They'll know what she was going to give Jonathan. I hers my phone vibrate. A text from clary.

**Open your window. Please. ** I sat up confused. I stood up and walked to the window, I opened and looked down, there was no one there. Why did she want me to open it?

Something knocked me over. I fell in the floor, and with some weight on top. Like if someone was on top of me. But I couldn't see anyone.

"Sorry," a familiar voice said. Clary. But why can't I see her? I mean the lights are turned off still, I should be able to see her. Suddenly I was able to see her face, then could see her.

"Clary? But how-"

"I used two runes."

"Oh." She was still on top of me, her face just inches from mine. I could feel her breathing. She moved her hands to my chest to roll over.

"Y-You aren't wearing a shirt." _Shit._ Thank god the lights were off and she couldn't see my blush.

"Sorry. I-I…"

"Is not your fault, you didn't know I was coming." She said and stood up, and helped me up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Is just that I have to go to the clave and I..." she started sobbing. I walked her to my bed and sat her down, I wrapped my arms around her, blushing because I still haven't put on a shirt.

"Is ok, I'll be there with you."

"Can I... sleep here?" she asked shyly. I took a shirt from the drawer and pulled it over my head.

"Of course." I placed a kiss in her forehead. Tears kept falling down her cheeks, I wipe the tears away with my thumb. I pulled her legs over the bed so she was lying down. I hesitated, what now?

"C-Can y-you hug me?" she asked shyly. I lay down next to her and wrapped my arms around her body. She buried her face in my chest. She cried in my chest while I rubbed her back. "Thank you."

"Anything for you clary," I kissed her forehead, again. "Now sleep."

"Goodnight, Alec," she said and kissed my cheek. She placed her head in my chest, again, and hugged me tight.

"Goodnight, Clary." We fell asleep together, and it was the best feeling in the world.

**Did you like it? tell me please.**

**Review? pretty, pretty, pleeease? i love reviews! aren't Clary and Alec cute? i think they are. OMG if Alec was my boyfriend... i probably have a heart attack. He's too damn CUTE. And sleep in the same bed... i think i'll just stare at him all night. LOVE you all, hope you like it. SORRY for misspelling words.**

**FIRST KISS next chapter? Review and I'll see**

**Love,**

**-Karimebane. (karime. I'm Mrs. Bane in my dreams. I can't help it, i have a crush on Magnus and Alec.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! I'm so happy with your reviews. Reviews make me happy ****J. And you all seem to be pleased with this story so far. THAN YOU for reading and reviewing. *kiss-on-the-cheek* and *bear-hug* GUYS I think I'm falling in love with my own writing, when I'm done with a chapter I'm like 'OMG can't wait for the next one! What's gonna happen next?' Maybe I'm going crazy. I need to stop reading and writing. JUST KIDDING I wouldn't dare to stop. No worries.**

**morgenstern18- I know right, who wouldn't want to SLEEP with ALEC. I know _I _do.**

**greygirl2358- I know they are super CUTE. I think sometimes you kind of read my mind cuz of your review about Simon, he knows Clary too well. You really think he doesn't know? You are right it would be weird if he didn't know. So just read this chapter.**

**Guys I got three kittens. Haven't decided the names yet. The cutest is really playful she plays with everything and likes to sleep in my lap and I think she's a bit crazy LOL. We (my family and I) haven't decided her name yet we all want a different name, Meow, Sizzy, or Michu(we are voting). The second most playful is Kissy. And the other one is Missy. They are so cute they play all da. The like to play with Estrella(my dog she's a Chihuahua), she is like their mum.**

**Beckyfly- THANK YOU very much for loving my story. YES! My name is KARIME. My real name is karime, and my username is karimebane cuz I love Magnus. I'm Mrs. Bane( in my dreams). Ha.**

**I own nada. NOTHING. Tadak ada. Mu. As much I love this characters (SPECIALLY Magnus and Alec, so damn HOT) they are not mine.*wipes-tears* unless the plot is mine Yay!**

**Chapter 5**

**IPOV (Izzy- Isabelle).**

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked out my room and headed down stairs to the kitchen. I woke up earlier so they don't use up all the hot water and since I have to do my make- up. I'll take more time to get ready, even if I'm just going to dress simple since is just a Clave surprise we can all go, since we aren't eighteen yet, only Alec is. I poured cereal in a bowl and then milk.

"Goodmoring sweetie," mom said as she and dad entered the kitchen.

"Goodmoring," dad said as he sat on served a glass of water. "What are you doing up?"

"Morning," I said smiling at the two, the look more close than before. "Oh, nothing, you know I like to look good all the time and I don't do magic," dad shook his head smiling.

I walked upstairs to and stopped at my door, I glared at Alec's. I have an idea! What a better way to make him pill out the beans than wake him up jumping in his bed! When Jace wants him to wake up for training he stays talking and annoying him till he gets up. I'm gonna scare the shit out of him. I walked to his room grinning, I opened the door, quietly and walked inside.

I froze.

There were two familiar figures in the bed. _Alec and Clary! Clary and Alec! _My best friend and my brother. Alec and Clary were sleeping, peacefully. _Together, _in the same bed! _Oh god! Oh god! _Alec had his arms around Clary and hers were around him too. Clary's head was resting in Alec's chest. The comforter was up to their hips, they had all their clothes on. _OMG!_ This is the cutest scene I've ever seen. _Oh my gosh the look adorable! _I quietly exit the room and went to mine.

It's Clary. The girl that's in Alec's head. That's why they looked at each other _that _way. Are they going out already? Are they in a relationship? Why didn't they tell me? Since when? Why is Clary here? I mean they haven't gone that fare… well I don't think they have. I mean its Clary and Alec we are talking about, they are both shy.

How does Magnus knows? I don't think they told him. I guess being eight hundred years does helps notice things.

Well I'm happy they are together_. Oh my gosh, they'll be the cutest couple ever_. I'll wait until they tell me. I have to guard that door, if someone walks in on them they'll die of embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

I woke up to the alarm of my phone. I set an alarm so I'll wake up on time to go back home. I don't want to go, I'm so warm. Alec's arms are wrapped around me and mines around him, just how we went to sleep. I kissed his cheek and forehead. _God, he looks like an angel. _ I tried to sit up so I could stand up, not wanting to wake the sexy angel next to me but failed.

"Alec," I whispered, "Alec," I whisper in his ear. I looked at his lips, so pink and kissable. Alec opened his eyes before I could look away and I quickly melted at his beautiful blue eyes. We were dangerously close, I could just kiss him….

"Goodmorning," his lips brushed mines as he spoke, sending shivers down my spine and butterflies attack my stomach.

"G-Goodmorning," I muttered, he moved locks of hair off my face, he traced my lips with his thumb, and leaned closer. I closed my eyes waiting to feel his lips on mines….

"NO," a familiar voice said outside the room, "he's asleep," said Isabelle. "I'll wake him later." I jumped off bed so did Alec. Alec locked the door and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes he came back.

"There's a toothbrush for you." I went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I walked out the bathroom, Alec was sitting in the bed.

"I guess I have to go," I said, not really wanting to go but I have to. Alec nodded, looking disappointed, he stood up and walking toward me. i opened the window.

"Are you jumping?" he asked.

"Yes-"

"No, I'm not letting you."

"What? And how am I supposed to leave, I climbed up last night anyways, is not like I can do it."

"I know you can," he said, "just go out the front door, you can use the runes you used'

"Okay," I took out my stele and began to trace the runes, soundless, invisibility, done. The invisibility rune began to work. Before my face went invisible he kissed my cheek, I blushed but he didn't get to see my blush, thank the rune. Alec opened the door and we walked outside just as Izzy did.

"Goodmorning, my dear brother," she said.

"Morning Iz," Alec said and kept walking. Isabelle followed us, or him, same thing.

"Anything you need to tell me?" she asked, stepping between Alec and the stairs.

"W-whaat? I-I ha-ave n-nothing to t-tell you" he stuttered, I placed my hand in his shoulder and felt him shiver at my touch, Isabelle raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever," she muttered and went down stairs, Alec and I behind her. Alec quickly made his way to the front door. "Where are you going? We have to go to the meeting and you have to get ready." She said and placed her hands on her hips. Alec rolled his eyes.

"Nowhere," Alec said as he opened the door, he opened the door wider so I could get out. Isabelle had gone to the kitchen. Our bodies brushed as I walked past him, he reached out with his hand. He caught me by my hips, he blushed, he probably didn't meat to caught my hip. "See you later, and I'll be with you remember," I kissed his cheek , the kiss lasted more than a normal kiss in the cheek is supposed to last.

"Bye," I whispered and walked out.

* * *

><p>People were starting to arrive. They will all go inside and take their seats. I was standing outside, I don't see why get in now, they're still a lot of empty seats. Plus, I'm nervous and seeing all the people I have to talk in front of won't help me calm me down. Nothing can calm me down, Simon tried, he got home before while breakfast, I didn't even eat, the nerves were hilling me, I couldn't' eat, at all.<p>

Simon knows me too well and knew that I was hiding something. I told him. I told him everything. He is my best friend after all. He told me it'll be okay, he hugged me tight and let me cry.

But I want to see Alec before the meeting . I want to hug him, I want him to them me it'll be okay. I need to know he'll be there for me. I took out my phone to text him.

**Can we talk? **I waited for his response, which was fast.

**Of course where are u? I just got here.**

**I'm outside the conferences room.**

**Ok, I'll be there in 5. **I looked around looking for Alec, I saw downworlders and shadohunters, but not _him._

"Looking for something? Perhaps someone?" I jumped at the voice. I turned around to face Magnus.

"You scared me."

"You looked scared already," he said. " I was watching you and you looked panicked and near tears." Damn it, I'm like a book anyone can read. "Why are you so scare? You just have to tell them what happened, darling."

"Perhaps I don't what to tell them," he moved strands of hair to the back of my ear.

"Mhm. And why not?" I looked down at the floor. "Whatever it is you will be okay. You have a lot of people that love you." He hugged me and I buried my face in his chest.

"Thanks."

"There's your man," I looked up from Magnus' chest, confused. He grinned, he turned my head in the direction of the person I wanted to see, _Alec. _ He was walking to us, Magnus winked and left, I stared after him. I turned around and my elbow made contact with someone's muscular stomach. I looked up, _Alec_ chuckled.

"You know every time we see each other I get hit." Now that I think of it's true. I always hit him. In the forest, when I threw my sketch book at him, when knocked him to the floor last night… I blushed. Before I could say anything else Alec took my hand a dragged me to an empty room. An office? Most likely, it had a desk and a shelf of books. Duh of course it's an office.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alec asked, curiously. He was still holding my hand, I was blushing, but loving the feeling of his hand on mine. The butterflies were dancing in my stomach, I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"I-I'm scared… I'll have to tell them about Jonathan." Alec bit his lip and pulled into a warm and comforting hug. I buried my face in his chest, welcoming the warmth of his body.

"Is going to be okay, I'll be there for you," he said, the tone of his voice was soft and comforting, making me believe every word he says. "We have twenty minutes until we have to get in there," he smiled at me. He sat on the floor, I looked at him confused. He smiled again and pulled me down with him. I was blushing like a tomato. I was sitting in his lap, my head resting in the crook of his neck. He smells like vanilla and him. My lips were touching the pale skin of his neck, I felt him shiver. He's skin felt soft underneath my lips. Alec kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, and he stopped an inch from my lips, he looked away blushing. _He looks so cute!_ Without thinking I kissed his red cheek. He blushed even more, so did I. I buried my face in his chest to hide my blush, even though he had already seen it, he chuckled. Vanilla. Alec. Vanilla. _God he smells so good_. I'm a FREAK! But it's true. _I could kiss his, maybe he tastes like vanilla too!_

"You smell like vanilla," I blurted out. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand. _Did I just said that out aloud?!_ Alec chuckled.

"Is that good? He asked.

"I like vanilla…" I said

"Good then," he chuckled. "You smell like strawberries," he said. "I like strawberries." I smiled against his neck. Alec started humming a song. I couldn't recognize it but it was beautiful. It feels safe... to be like this. In Alec's lap, with his hands around me, holding me and humming that beautiful song. We stayed like that and it felt like heaven.

**Minutes later**

"Clary we have to go."

"I don't want to!" I pouted. Alec chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Me neither, but we have to." He stood up bringing me with him. He kissed my cheek and let me down on my feet.

"I could always run… fine."

"I'm sorry Clary. I know it's hard but you have to go." I nodded and he gave me a last kiss before opening the door. We walked to down the hall. Simon was leaning against the big wooden door. He smirked at us, arching his eyebrows.

"Uh, I gotta go in," Alec said awkwardly. I nodded, he smile before walking inside.

"Ready, Fray?" I shook my head. "You are strong enough. I'll be there for you and I know I'm not the only one." He gave me a hug and we walked in.

People were having conversations. There was Raphael as a projection. The Seelie queen and two other Faeries. Luke and other two Werewolves. Magnus and other two warlock. I took a deep breath, wishing to be anywhere else but here.

"Please remain quiet the meeting is about to begin," the Inquisitor spoke up. My face lose all color and my green eyes locked with Alec's baby blues.

I had told them everything that they needed to know. I told them everything that happened. I told them about the time I got hurt by a demon. Mum had gasped so did the others that knew everything already. When I had told them the story the day I got here I left that out. I also told the about Valentine slapping me but didn't say why.

"Now it's time for the questioning with the mortal sword," the Inquisitor announced. "Now Clarissa please hold the sword." I took the sword with both hands. Damn it's heavy.

Shadowhunters and downworlders where looking at me. All of them waiting for the questions to come and for me to answer them.

"Let's began," the inquisitor said. "Clarissa, you said you made a new rune, is that right?" I nodded. "But you had said that you didn't have a stale. How did you got a hold on one?"

"It was Jonathan's ."

"And how did you got hold of it."

"I took it from his belt," I said.

"How? You said that wasn't even a month when that happened, you wouldn't even had a chance to get near his stele. He would have been too fast for you to have time for anything." He was standing in front of me an unreadable expression in his face. "Please explain."

"He-he…." I try to shut up but I can't fight against the sword. The mortal sword makes my shivers run down my spine and the hairs in the back of my neck stand up. It makes me speak. "He went to my bedroom… he-he woke me up in the middle of the night. He… he-he kissed me…" I felt tears forming in my eyes. I heard people gasp. I could see my mom's face, she was shocked. "I tried to push him away but I couldn't I let him kiss me, and grabbed his stele when he less expected it and pushed him off the bed. I ran to the bathroom and locked it with a rune…" I tried to not make eye contact with anyone in the room. "I created the rune and drew it on me. He couldn't touch me. Every time he did it burned him... anyone who tried."

The inquisitor cleared his throat, he wasn't expecting that. No one did. I caught sight of Magnus. He was talking to the Seelie Queen. She nodded and stood up. Raphael and the others vampires were already leaving the room quietly. Magnus was convincing them to leave. I will thank him later.

"You said Valentine hit you. Why?" the inquisitor asked.

"I told him he wasn't my father, he didn't like it. He said I had his blood running through my veins. I told him he wasn't my father…." I didn't want to say it, but the sword made speak the truth. "I said Luke was a better father that him. I told him Luke was better than him. I told him I would never love him as I love Luke because Luke is my father no matter what blood runs in my veins… and he exploded, he beat me up." Luke was holding mom, I could see the tears in their eyes.

"When you were attacked by the greater demon, how where you healed?" he asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"After the demon attacked me Jonathan killed it. I was in pain. The pain was too much I passed out. When I woke up Jonathan was placing me in bed. Valentine was there too. Apparently it was hard to carry me all the way there because of the rune. They had to cover me in a tone of wet blankets but he got some burns anyways. Dana, one of the maids had to clean up the blood and take care of me because I had a fever. Valentine and Jonathan couldn't touch me because of the runes." I paused to take a breath. "Valentine stopped Dana from cleaning my blood. He said it will heal me, my angel blood healed me." everyone was listening carefully to me. "The wound closed, I was weak but I didn't have any venom by the next morning. I did had some fever though."

"Interesting, you might want to get checked up by one of the silent brothers anyways, just to be sure." I nodded. I remembered the pain I felt, and I have a scar in my back as a reminder.

The inquisitor asked question after question. He asked random questions. He asked about anything that could help them know more about Jonathan. He asked about the 'missions', but I don't know about them, Jonathan and Valentine never talked about them when I was there. The inquisitor said they had sent some shadowhunters to look for the house but didn't found it.

"Now the last question. You and Alexander, both said that Jonathan let him go for a trade. You made a deal with Jonathan. He set Alexander free, but what did you gave in return."

"Nothing."

"Don't fool me, Clarissa. Jonathan wasn't going to let him go just like that." He said. What did you gave in return? What did he wanted?" tears formed in my eyes and began to run down my cheeks. I looked away. I caught sight of Alec . His fist were ready to punch. He looked angry, furious. "Speak, Clarissa. It's important. We have to know." I tried to bit back my tongue and lips, drawing out blood, but it was useless. The mortal sword won't let me lie, it strips out the truth. Alec got up from his seat, Robert grabbed his arm but he shrugged it off. "Alexander, please remain seated or leave the room." Alec looked ready to snap back at the Inquisitor but Isabelle whispered something in his ear, he nodded and sat down.

Jace placed a hand in Alec's shoulder and said something in a low voice, Alec just nodded. I looked into Alec's baby blues, he stared back at mines. I wanted to run to him and hug him. I wanted to chary in his arms. When I looked at Jace and Aline they looked down at the floor. I know what they are thinking. But I don't blame them for anything.

"speak," the Inquisitor insisted. I couldn't hold back my tongue any longer.

"Me," I whispered.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"ME," I shouted. "HE WANTED ME!" I heard gasps in the audience. The worst were my mom's sobs. She was crying. "After he tortured Alec he took him to my room. We made a deal and he gave me his stele. I hugged Alec and the rune did not burn him because I didn't wanted it to. It only burned who I didn't want to touch me. I healed Alec and drew a line across the rune. It fade." Maryse and Robert were looking from Alec to me. "Jonathan freed Alec." I whispered. I wiped some tears from my cheeks. "Are you happy now?!"

"I am just doing my job. I-I'm sorry," the Inquisitor features were soft as he really was sorry. He cleared his throat. "D-Did… did he…?"

"NO. He had to go on a mission. Valentine sent him out. Now you know everything. I killed Valentine, Dana helped me escaped. I found.. Alec found me in the woods. We walked here. Raphael helped us, we fought some Drevak in our way, and he we are." My vision was blurry from the tears.

"No more questions the Inquisitor said. "You all can leave, thank you for coming." I didn't need to be told twice. I started walking. Everyone was standing there. Mom was still crying.

"Clary…" mom began.

"No…. mum... just don't" I ran out the room. I ran thinking of the only place I could go.

**APOV**

Clary's face was wet of tears. I wanted to punch the inquisitor, even if he was just doing his job. I would have punched him earlier if it wasn't for Isabelle whispering that clary needed me here. Clary walked away from the Inquisitor toward us.

"Clary…" Jocelyn began.

"No… mum… just don't," Clary's voice was weak almost a whisper. Before Jocelyn could say something clary ran out. Jocelyn tried to go after her but Luke stopped her.

"She needs time alone, Jocelyn," Luke said. "You need to stay strong for her."

Something was telling me that clary needed me, just like last night. She had cried in my arms. I told her earlier that I would be here for her. That's what I have to do. I walked out and as soon as I was out of everyone's eye sight I began to run.

I ran down the streets looking desperately for Clary. Damn, she was fast. I had ran out just a minute after her and couldn't find her. I stopped and looked around, there are so many ways she could have taken. As I looked around I noticed two girls looking at me. They looked around Max's age. One of the girls had long blond hair, blue eyes and was taller that the other one. The other had brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you looking for your girlfriend?" the blonde asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"The pretty redheaded," said the chocolate eyed.

"Yes!"

"She was crying." The blond said, both girls crossed their arms.

"Yea, where is she?" I asked.

"We are not gonna tell you if you made her cry, right Ashley."

"Ella is right." The blond, Ashley, said.

"But I didn't made her cry," I said softly. "I don't want her to cry, that's why I gotta find her."

"You promise you didn't make her cry," said Ella.

"I promise."

"Okay I tell you," Ella said. "She ran that way," she pointed the way. The path led away from the houses. Why didn't I think of it before? I took Clary there. "You have to make your girlfriend to stop crying. She's too pretty for it."

"I will," I said smiling at the word 'girlfriend'. "Why do you two think she's my girlfriend?"

"Because she was crying and you came running and clearly looking for someone," Ashley shrugged. "When my sister runs out crying her boyfriend always runs out after her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Ella.

"Unfortunately no." both girls' mouth formed a perfect 'o'. "I have to go look for her. Thank you." Both girls waved before I took off running.

Soon the grass and the trees around the bench were visible. Clary was sitting in the grass, her leg up to her chest. Clary's face was buried in her knees, she was sobbing. I walked towards her and kneel next to her. She looked up from her knees. Her eyes were red and her cheeks wet. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She didn't need to speak, I pulled her into a hug. She hugged me tightly, knocking me backwards. I pressed her closer (if it was possible) to my. I kissed her forehead. Words didn't need to be spoken, she needed me and I was here.

* * *

><p>Clary had fallen asleep on me. Her body was pressed against mine. I had found her about an hour ago. She has stopped crying twenty minutes later. We had stayed in the ground and she fell asleep while I sang to her the song mom used to sing when Isabelle and I were afraid of the dark. She had been sleeping for half an hour. I should wake her. Jocelyn is probably worried it has been an hour or so.<p>

I watched Clary carefully, memorizing every little detail. She is so beautiful. She looks like an angel. _Raziel, _how can someone be so beautiful? I kissed Clary's rosy cheek. I kissed her forehead. Her nose. Her chin. I placed kisses everywhere. She furrowed her eyebrows and hugged me tighter. I chuckled and kissed her cheek, again.

"If you are gonna wake me up like that I might want to wake up with you every day," clary whispered.

"I don't mind." I chuckled. "I could wake you like this every day."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I said. "But now we should get back."

"I don't wanna." She pouted, I chuckled.

"But we have to."

"But the only time I don't have nightmares is when you are with me." she was hiding her face in my chest.

"In that case, I could just go to your house at night."

"Are you serious? You don't mind?" she looked up from my chest.

"No, I will sneak out tonight," I assured her.

"Thanks," she kisses my cheek.

"Anything for you." We both got up. Clary removed some red locks that were falling in her face. She smiled sweetly at me and I couldn't. I couldn't take it anymore. I stepped closer to her and pressed my lips to hers. She gasped and froze. I moved my lips against hers. Her lips were soft but unmoving. _Maybe I'm wrong and she doesn't feel the same way. _ I stepped back.

"I'm sorry I-"I was cut off by Clary's lips on mines. No it was my time to be in shock. I recovered and kissed her back. Our lips moved in sync. She tastes like strawberries. Clary's hands went to the back of my neck and mines to her waist. Kissing Clary felt right. It's the best feeling in the world. We pulled back to catch our breath.

"Sorry about the first, you caught me off guard," she blushed, and by the feeling in my cheeks I was too.

"S'okay, you did scared me though." She gave me a peck on the lips. "Shall we go?" she nodded and I took her hand.

**CPOV**

We had gone to Amatis' house but she said they were at the Lightwood's. Amatis didn't mentioned anything, even thought she had been there too. When we arrived at the Lightwood's mom and Luke didn't mention anything. No one mentioned it and I was thankful for that. I wanted to go to Magnus' I really need to talk to Simon about me and Alec.

I don't know if I should talk to Isabelle, she's her sister after all. What will she say? I'm Jace's ex maybe she won't like the idea of me and Alec. Maybe I could talk to her later. She isn't here anyways. I poured myself a glass of water. As I walked out the kitchen I bumped into someone.

"I was gonna drink that," I said.

"Oh sorry, I'll tell my shirt not to drink your water again," Jace said sarcastically as he looked at his wet shirt. I laughed. "And this is my favorite shirt."

"Don't be dramatic, it just water. Just put a new shirt."

"Oh I see, you just wanted to take my shirt off," Jace joked. And I was glad he did. I was glad that he could joke like that without being awaked. It will be easier for me and Alec and whatever Is going on between us.

"Nope, I don't what _your_ shirt off." I put emphasis in 'your' thinking of the way Alec's muscles felt last night when he wasn't wearing a shirt and I was on top of him. Jace raised his eyebrows.

"And who's shirt do you want off?" he asked. I poured more water and took a sip. I shrugged at his question. He shook his head knowing that I wasn't going answer. "Clary, Aline and I-" I know where he was going with this so I raised my hand to stop him.

"Jace, if this is about what I think stop."

"But it was our fault…."

No it wasn't. You two didn't tell me to go alone…." I took a deep breath. "Is not your fault please stop. Don't mention it. I don't blame you or Aline."

"Okay, so are we good?"

"Yes, Jace." I walked out the room. I looked around trying to spot Alec but had no luck.

"Clary, are leaving with us?" mum asked.

"I going to Magnus'." I said

"Okay."

"Uh, mum, where's Alec?"

"Max called him upstairs." I nodded. Should I wait or just go. I should go, I really need to talk to Simon.

"Come on in darling," said Magnus. I followed him inside.

"Uh, where's Simon?" I asked.

"Here," Simon looked up from the turquoise loveseat. I sat next to him and sighed, I need to tell him. Magnus sat in a fuchsia, I always wanted to ask him where he got it from. He's just renting after all but he's a warlock and he's Magnus Bane.

"Do you want to talk with Solomon alone? I can leave." I thought for a moment, Magnus knows already anyways.

"It's Simon," my best friend corrected.

"Your point?" Magnus asked. I rolled my eyes at my two friends.

" Magnus you can stay." I took a deep breath. "I… I-I think I l-like, no I know. Ugh! I like Alec.

"I know," Simon said. "I'm your best friend, the way you two look at each other gave it away."

"He kissed me today. I kissed him too. But I don't know what are we."

"I knew it!" a new and familiar voice yelled. Isabelle. I glared at Magnus and Simon.

"Isabelle was in the bathroom by the way," Simon said.

"And you tell me now?"

"Simon and Magnus wouldn't talk but I knew it!" Isabelle yelled. " why didn't you tell me!"

"I was gonna tell you later…"

"I'm so happy, Clary! You and Alec." She looked so excited.

* * *

><p>Alec closed the window and looked at me. he smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. He hugged me and kissed my forehead.<p>

"You didn't say bye," he said.

"Sorry about that I needed to talk to someone."

"Should I be jealous? " he joked.

"Nope." I yawned, he chuckled.

"Let's go to sleep." We lay in bed. I rested my head in his chest, he kissed my forehead.

"What the song you sang earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, the old French Ballad mom used to sing when I was afraid of the dark."

"Can you sing it to me?"

"Of course," he kissed my forehead and began to sing.

**There you go!**

**i hope you guys like it. I'm sorry for misspelled words, I didn't check**

**Review, prwetty, prwetty, plwease? i love reviews.**

**love you all!**

**-karimebane.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovely readers! It's has been a long time since I updated and I apologize for that. I went to Mexico on vacations in my summer break I wanted to update before I left but I couldn't I only updated two of my stories. My uncle is really sick so I went to visit him. I hope he gets better, he needs surgery. Then when I got here I had other things to do. I updated other stories. I have 5 stories total, four here, and one in wattpad. I also started school last week.**

**I love you guys so much. Thanks for such amazing reviews, they make me so happy.**

**I do not own TMI or any of the characters owned by Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 6**

**APOV**

I blinked adjusting my eyes to the light. Clary was peacefully sleeping, her head resting in my chest. I kissed her forehead and carefully slipped off the bed, trying not to disturb her sleep. Her brows furred and she curled closer to the spot I had just been. Like if she knew I wasn't there. She looks so cute when she's asleep, but again, she always looks cute_. Angel, she's so beautiful._ She looks like an angel, I smiled as she keeps turning in the bed, looking for me. I kissed her forehead and made my way to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I hurried back to her room. Clary was sitting in the bed with sleepy eyes and messy hair. I smiled at her and walked next to her, I leaned over her and kissed her forehead. She smiled at me and buried her face in my chest, she made a sound of relief. I kissed the top of her head, she looked up at my blue eyes. She kissed my cheek and got up.

"Goodmorning."

"Goodmorning," she kissed my cheek again.

"Why don't you go back to sleep?" I suggested her. She shook her head.

"Don't leave."

"I won't," I assured her. She walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Her sketchbook was in the nightstand. I wanted to look at it but I know it's something private to her. I draw sometimes too, but from what I have seen, I'm no anywhere near as good as her. I haven't drawn in a while. We had all been busy going to meetings and searching for Clary.

Clary came out the bathroom, she smiled at me and sat next to me. I kissed the top of her head. She gently pushed me back and curled up with me. I pulled the comforter on top of us and wrapped my arms around her.

"I thought you had left," she said. "But then you walked out the bathroom…" she let out a relived sigh.

"Sorry. And don't even worry because I would never leave you." I kissed her forehead and pulled her even closer to me. "Clary I lo-like you so much I wouldn't leave or hurt you." I almost said love, good thing I caught myself before it was too late. If I tell her I love her she might freak out, it's too early for that. It's just that I have fallen for her really fast and hard. It just happened. I want to be with her all the time, I want to kiss her, to protect her, I don't want to lose her.

"I like you too," she smiled. "Like too much," she giggled.

"Oh, really?" I arched my brows.

"Yea, really," she giggled. I kissed her forehead, cheeks, and her pink lips. I placed butterfly kisses all over her face. I rolled over so I was on top. My arms were holding me above her. I kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her chin, and her throat. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kept placing butterfly kisses all over her face.

"Kiss me," she said.

"That's what I'm doing," I told her.

"No," she said. She pulled me down and pressed her lips on mines.

I was a bit shocked because she caught me off guard. My brain started working again and I started moving my lips against hers, our lips were moving in sync. The kiss wasn't rough or hungry, it was sweet and loving. We pulled away to catch our breath.

"That was a kiss," Clary breathed.

"A really good kiss," I chuckled. "How about we go for another one?"

"That sounds good to me," Clary smirked.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. The kiss began slow but soon it became heated. Clary pulled our bodies closer, I was now holding myself with my elbows. I tugged Clay's bottom lip, she parted her lips allowing my tongue in her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance. My blood was hot under my skin, my skin was burning for Clary's touch. My phone went off. We pulled away from our heated make out. Clary gave me my phone. It was Isabelle. I groaned but answered anyways.

"Helllo?"

"A-ec ….. get … -ere….. -or you." Damn signal.

"What? I can't hear you." I pressed my back to the headboard. Clary sat next to me and rested her head in my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head.

"MOM AND DAD ARE ASKING FOR YOU! I TOLD THEM YOU WENT ON A WALK. YOU NEED TO GET HERE!" okay, that was loud.

"I can hear you now," I told her.

"And I need to talk to you about you and Clary."

"What?"

"I know about you two," she said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well I kinda suspected it and I heard Clary talking to Simon and Magnus, I asked her and she admitted it."

"Oh," was all I said.

"You're with Clary right?!"

"No I'm at the park catching butterflies." Clary giggled.

"Idiot. You can see her later, now come back lover boy!"

"Fine," I sighed. I hanged up and looked at clary. "You didn't told me Isabelle knew about us."

"I forgot," she blushed. "I'm sorry. Are you mad?"

"NO! Of course not!" I said. I lifted her chin and gave her a small kiss in the lips. "I have to go. But you're always welcome to come."

Clary sat in my lap and kissed me. She touched my cheek with her fingertips, tracing my cheekbones. I closed my eyes enjoying her innocent touch. She pressed her forehead against mine and pecked my lips. She moved her head to the crook of my neck, she was breathing in my neck, giving me goosebumps. Being like this with her gives me a feeling that is hard to describe, but I know I only need a word; love. I know that love is what I'm feeling. I love Clary, I have accepted that already. I have fallen for her so fast. I love her. I love every little thing about Clary. I wish I could stay like this forever. But I have to go right know.

"I have to go," I said and kissed her forehead. Clary got off me. I grabbed all my things and opened the window. "Will I see you later?"

"Yea, I'll just take a shower and eat something," she said. I kissed her and jumped out the window.

* * *

><p>I sneaked into the house without being seen. I was about to close my bedroom but it was pushed open. Isabelle walked in and closed the door behind her. I groaned and sat down in my bed.<p>

"You didn't sleep here did you?" she asked, sitting next to me.

"I did, I just left in the morning before any of you woke up," I lied.

"Don't lie to me, brother."

"I'm not!"

"I woke up to get a drink at four and I checked on you, guess what? You weren't here."

"Why are you checking on me at four in the morning?"

"The day that they interrogated Clary I walked into your room and Clary was here. The two of you were asleep. I thought maybe Clary was here again," she said.

"Fine! I didn't slept here. I slept with Clary."

"What?! That fast!"

"Whaaa- NO! Not like that! For Gods sake! Isabelle, you have such a perverted mind!" I whisper- shouted. "We just slept in the same bed. Nothing happened." Isabelle laughed.

"I know little brother, you too are too innocent to move that fast."

"I'm your older brother!" I said annoyed. "Now leave, I'm gonna take a shower."

I pushed her out the room ignoring her protests.

I washed the plate where I had eaten breakfast. As soon as I was done the doorbell rang. Clary! It has to be her. My parents were in their office, Isabelle was in her room, so was Max, and I don't know where Jace is. I rushed to the front door and opened it. Clary was standing there looking hot. She was wearing black leather pants, combat boots, and a white tank top. I smiled at her before giving her a quick kiss and pulling her inside. I closed the front door and pressed her to it. I placed my hands at her waist and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Someone cleared their throat and we pulled back.

"Hello Izzy," Clary smiled at Isabelle.

"You two-"Isabelle was cut off by my parents.

"Hello, Clary." my mom greeted her with a smile.

"Hello," Clary said to both of my parents. My dad smiled at her.

"Has Bane told you guys the news?" dad asked.

"No? What are you talking about?" Isabelle asked. Just as he was about to answer the door bell rang. I opened since I was closer to the door. It was Magnus and Simon.

"Well, we'll leave you guys, Maryse and I will be back in a couple of hours." And with that they left.

"Goodmorning," Clary said to Magnus and Simon.

"Morning," Simon smiled at her.

"Goodmorning, darling," Magnus said and kissed her cheek.

"Dad said you have news," Isabelle told Magnus.

"Well, yes." Magnus said. "There's going to be a ball."

"Really!" Isabelle shouted exited. "When?!"

"Today," Magnus said as he sat at the loveseat.

"What? How can you are telling us until now?!" Isabelle asked sitting next to him.

"Because they just give in this morning, I'm planning everything." He explained. The front door opened and Jace walked in holding Aline's hand.

"Goodmorning," I Clary said to them as she sat down in the other loveseat. I sat next to her. Simon sat in the other side, Clary was between Simon and me.

"Goodmorning," Aline said not looking at Clary in the eyes, the guilt. Jace just gave her a small smile.

"How did you got them to give in?" Isabelle asked Magnus.

"Well its actually like a welcome ball, for Alec and Clary," he explained . _Wait, what? _

"What?" I asked.

"It's to celebrate that you and Clary are back," he explained again. "What do you not understand?"

"I have to find a dress!" Isabelle said.

"I'll help you and Clary with that, don't worry." Magnus said. "So, no training for anyone today, you all have to find a date, and clothes." I groaned.

"But I didn't train yesterday!" Clary protested. "And the day before I trained only a little!"

"We can train tomorrow, "Isabelle said.

"But-"

"No buts," Magnus said. She sighed defeated. There was another knock in the door. Jace opened it because he was closer. Sebastian and Allison walked in. _Hell._

"Hello," Sebastian said to everyone.

"Alec!" Allison beamed.

"Hello, Allison, Sebastian." I said.

"Hello," Clary said to both of them.

"Clary, can I talk to you?" Sebastian asked. Clary seemed unsure.

"Can it be here?" she asked.

"Alright. So, err… everyone is talking about the ball tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" My body tensed and I clenched my jaw.

"Alec! Are you going to asked me?" Allison asked me. _oh, by the angle!_

"No. that's not possible," Magnus said.

"And why not?!" Allison asked annoyed.

"Because Alec and Clary are going together," Magnus said. "The ball is because of them, they HAVE to go together." I smiled, and I saw Clay smile too.

"But-" Allison began but was cut off by Magnus.

"No protests."

**CPOV**

I walked out the bathroom. Alison had already left, she was beyond angry because I'm going to the ball with Alec and not her. She had dragged out Sebastian with her too.

"Clary," I heard my name being called. I looked up, it was Aline.

"Yea?"

"I-I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. Please forgive me," she looked sincere. "I can't even sleep at night. All I think about is that it's all my fault."

"Aline, stop. Is not your fault. I have nothing to forgive you about. None of the things that happened are your fault."

"Y-You f-forgive me?"

"Like I said I have nothing to forgive you about. But if it's what you want to hear, I forgive you."

"Thank you. Thank you so much.

"Cla- oh, Aline," Alec said looking from me to Aline.

"Thanks again Clary," Aline said and walked away from us.

"What was that about?" Alec asked.

"I'll explain later." I told him.

"so.. um, I-I was wondering if you would go to the ball with me. I mean I know Magnus said that we have to go together but I wanted to ask you anyways. And if you don't want to go I understand, I'll just talk to Magnus and-" He was babbling.

"Alec!"

"Yea..?"

"Of course I'll go with you. Not just because Magnus says so. I want to go with you."

"Really?"

"Really," I giggled. He gave me a cheeky smile. He pulled me by the waist and pressed his lips to mine.

**Is short I know. **

**Please tell me what you think! You guys know how happy reviews make me!**

**I love you guys so much!**

**-Karimebane xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovelies! Thanks for reviewing. I got some amazing review! Thank you so much! You guys are amazing. There are some reviews that almost make me cry because of the beautiful things they say. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**JammyHerBooks – _Thank you so much! You made me feel so much better! I cried because of your review, it was so beautiful and I'm so sentimental so yea. Thank you so much! I love you loads!_**

**graygirl2358- _Thanks for your support as always! _**

**And thanks to everyone!**

**I love you guys so much!**

**I don't own TMI or the characters in it. **

**CPOV**

Alec lifted me by my thighs without disconnecting our lips. I wrapped my legs around his torso. I tugged his hair as he sucked my bottom lips. He let go of my lip and trailed wet kisses down to my throat. I moaned and tugged his hair again. I turned my head slightly to the side to give him more access. I moaned as he sucked harder and gasped when he blew on the wet skin. He attacked my lips once again. He tugged my bottom lip with his teeth. Alec pushed his tongue inside my mouth and I didn't even battled for dominance.

"OH MY GOD! STOP HAVING SEX IN THE HALL!" Alec and I jumped away from each other, thanks to my reflexes I landed in my feet and not my butt. We were both breathing heavily and looking at Isabelle, who was smirking, with wide eyes.

"We-we weren't h-ha-aving se-sex," I stuttered, my cheeks were burning from embarrassment and from the hot make out session with Alec.

"Y-yea w-we were j-just kissing," Alec stuttered. Isabelle laughed.

"HA! You two were almost ripping each other's clothes off!"

"We were not." Alec said.

"Whatever you say," Isabelle said. "Anyways, I came here for you guys. Clary, we're going to get our dress." And with that she left.

"See you later?" Alec asked. I nodded at him. I leaned in and kissed him. He placed his hands in my hips and pulled me closer to him.

"CLARY!" Isabelle yelled. We pulled away.

"I better go before she comes to get me," I said. Alec chuckled and nodded. He peaked my lips and we walked to where the others were. Jace and Aline were gone already.

"Finally," Magnus said from the couch.

"They were busy having sex in the hall." Isabelle said. Simon and Magnus snickered.

"We were not!" Alec and I said at the same time.

"What?" Max asked as he walked in.

"Nothing," Alec told him. Max just shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"Clary, let's go," Magnus said.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes, yes you have to." He said pulling me to the door. I groaned and kissed Alec goodbye.

"See you later," Alec said. Isabelle and Magnus pushed me out the door before I could reply.

"Rude," I murmured under my breath.

* * *

><p>"Try this one on," Magnus said as he threw at dress at me. I groaned and went in the changing room to try on the fifth dress this day. The dress was a royal blue color and it showed my shoulders. It was pretty just like the other four I had tried on, but none seemed to convince Magnus or Isabelle. I finished fixing the dress and walked out the changing room to be judge by Magnus and Isabelle.<p>

The looked up from the magazines, which I have no idea where they got them from, and looked at me. They looked at me from hair to toe, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. Magnus tiled his head to the left and then to the right.

"It looks good on you," he started. "But I think we can find something better." I groaned.

"Come on Clary," Isabelle said. "It's fun!"

"Fun?" I raised my brows at her. "How's this fun? I didn't went training today for this."

"I think is fun," she said, turning the page of her magazine. "And you can train other day."

"You say it's fun because you're not the one trying the dresses on. You picked the very first that you tried on." Isabelle had chosen a beautiful red dress.

"You're just angry because you rather be making out with my brother than being here," she said. I blushed and rolled any eyes at her.

"Who would had thought that innocent little Clary would have full make out sessions with no care in whatsoever," Magnus said shaking his head. I crossed my arms over my chest and scowled.

"Shut up!" I hissed at both of them.

"Okay, okay," Magnus said. "Try this one," he pointed at a dress that was hanging in the back of the door of the changing room.

I grabbed the dress and went inside to change. Once I was done I opened the door for Isabelle and Magnus to see. The dress was gold and shoulder-less. It was beautiful, this one was my favorite.

"This one is perfect!" Magnus yelled. "You look stunning! This dress is what we were looking for."

"Clary you look beautiful," Isabelle said looking at me smiling. "Magnus' right, this one's it"

"I'm always right Isabelle, darling."

We were walking down the streets of Alicante. Magnus wasn't with us, he said he had to go check how the decorations were going. Isabelle and I had gotten beautiful shoes to go with our dress. Magnus didn't buy anything for himself to wear, he said he had already figured out last night, but he did bought glitter.

"Clary…"I heard Isabelle say.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Alec like- um official?" she asked.

"W…" before I could answer I realized that I have no idea. We never talked about it. We just went with it. "I honestly don't know."

"So, he didn't asked you?"

"No, no really. I mean, we like each other, we just went with it."

Isabelle said something that I didn't catch, all I heard was the word _idiot. _There were like five minutes of silence, we just kept walking.

"Simon asked me to the ball," Isabelle blurted out.

"He did," I said smiling happily because Simon had made a move. "When?"

"When you and Alec were making out in the hall," she said, causing a blush to spread in my cheeks.

"Shut up!"

"You and Alec are so cute together," he said. "But damn, I don't know where your innocence went. You were almost having sex."

"No we weren't!"

**APOV**

"So, like I said. I like you, you're a nice guy. And I know you won't hurt clary. But if you do I'll kill you," Simon had giving me a whole speech, like any protective brother would do. He and Clary grew up together so I know he feels like it's his duty.

"I won't hurt her," I said.

"You better not. I love Clary not just as my best friend, but like a sister. I don't want her to get hurt again."

"I don't want to hurt her. I really have strong feelings for her and I don't intend to hurt her. It would be like hurting myself."

"I trust you," Simon said. I turned to the door as I heard the door open.

"We're back!" Isabelle said in a high pitched voice as she walked in.

Clary walked in right after Isabelle. She smiled when she saw me. She walked towards me and kissed me in the lips and pulled away. I smiled and kissed her, wanting to feel her lips against mines again.

"Keep it PG-13," I heard Magnus say. We pulled away and looked at the door way. Magnus was leaning casually in the wall next to the door.

"Did you guys have something to wear tonight?" Isabelle asked Simon and me.

"Yea, but we didn't take four hours like you three," I said.

"Yea, I don't want to go shopping for the next three months," Clary said. I laughed and kissed her temple.

"Yea, we took long but we're gonna look fabulous," Isabelle said. I rolled my eyes at her and wrapped my arm around Clary's waist. "Magnus, how are the decorations going?" Isabelle and Magnus started chatting about the ball.

"You always look beautiful," I whispered in Clary's ear. She shivered and looked down to hide her blush, but I saw it. I kissed the top of her head and lifted her chin to kiss her lips.

* * *

><p>"Alec," Isabelle said as she opened my room and walked inside.<p>

"Yea?"

"I asked Clary how you too got together and she said you didn't asked her to be your girlfriend."

Now that I think about it I didn't. We just are together. I never really asked her. We just like each other and have kissed. But we're together that's for sure.

"She didn't complain about it or anything, but I think you should properly ask her." Isabelle sat in the bed next to me. "To make it more official."

"You're right," I told her.

"I'm always right," she said. I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"I will ask her tonight."

"You really like her don't you.""

"Yes I do. I like everything about her," I smiled to myself, to the feeling I get in my stomach every time I see her, every time I talk about her. "To me, she's perfect. I never felt like this for anyone before. I just want to be with her all the time. I want to protect her, to be there for her. To train together, because I know she would never stand behind me, she would fight. I just love her so much."

"_Love_…" Isabelle whispered. I took me a few seconds to realize I said _love_, not like.

"I..."

"You love her," Isabelle said with a smile. "But that's not hard to guess. I can see the love in your eyes when you see her. And I can't speak for Clary, but I see the same thing I her eyes when she looks at you."

"I hope you're right and she loves me too," I said.

"I'm so happy for you two," Isabelle said.

* * *

><p>People passed by me. Warlocks, vampires, werewolves, faeries, and Shadowhunters, all dressed for the occasion. I was waiting for Clary. Isabelle and Clary got ready in Amatis' house, Magnus helped them. But Isabelle went back home and she came with us. Simon and Isabelle were already inside. I just wanted to see Clary already. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend, officially. I had already found the perfect place.<p>

I stood up from the bench I was sitting and started walking around, hoping Clary arrives soon. As I walked about I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said.

"We have to stop meeting like this," said the very voice I wanted to hear. "We always bump into each other or I accidentally hit you."

I smiled at Clary and kissed her. She smiled against my lips and started kissing me back. We pulled away and I looked at her, like really looked at her.

"Wow, you look gorgeous," I told her. "You look beautiful." I whispered in her ear and kissed it. Clary blushed. She was wearing a gold dress, her red curls were down but she had pins at the sides holding her hair pretty hairstyle. She looks an inch or two taller so I'm guessing she's wearing heels.

"Thanks. You look really nice too," she said blushing. "Like really hot." Her eyes widen and she covered her mouth with her hand. I'm guessing the last comment wasn't supposed to come out loud. I chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready to go in?" I asked her. She nodded. I took her hand and we walked towards the entrance. Everything was decorated, Magnus did a good job. The inside looked as beautiful as outside. I gripped Clary's hand tightly so that I wouldn't lose her in the crowd.

"Hey," Isabelle appeared next to us, with Simon at her side. "What do you think?" Isabelle asked gesturing to Clary.

"She looks beautiful," I said, causing a blush to spread in Clary's cheeks. _She looks like an angel. _I noticed that Simon was holding Isabelle's hand. I gave her a questioning look but she gave me the is-none-of-your-business look.

"Alec!" I heard the voice that I did not wanted to hear tonight, Allison's Voice. "Alec! You're here! You look really nice!"

"Hello, Allison," I said politely.

"Hello," Sebastian said to everyone. Not like Allison. "Clary, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks," Clary murmured.

"There you guys are," Jace yelled as he pushed past people with Aline behind him. As Jace opened his mouth to speak Magnus' Voice boomed from the speakers.

"Can I have Alec and Clary in the center of the dance floor?" Magnus said. He was holding a microphone and had a smirk on his lips.

"GO!" Isabelle yelled at me and Clary.

I gripped Clary's hand and walked past everyone until we got to the center of the dance floor. All eyes were on us. Clary and I were standing there, still holding hands, awkwardly.

"This ball is a welcome to Clary and Alec." Magnus said. "This is for them, and they'll be doing the opening dance, music please."

The started a waltz song. I scratched the back of my neck, and looked at Magnus. _I'm gonna kill him_. I took Clary's hand and looked at her in the eyes. Looking at her green emerald eyes makes me relax. Clary and I focused in each other's eyes and began to dance, blocking everybody else. Only Clary and I mattered.

"Can I open them now?" Clary asked.

"No," I whispered in her ear, making her shiver.

"But I can't see," she pouted. I chuckled and pecked her lips.

"I'm guiding you. I'm not gonna let you fall." I told her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you." She said and gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

I was guiding her through a path I had found earlier. I told her to close her eyes, after a short protest I kissed her and convinced her to close them.

"Um, there are some steps," I told her before picking her up bridal style. Clary yelped and wrapped an arm around my neck. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. I went down the three steps and placed her down.

"A waning would have been great."

"What are you talking about? I warned you," I said innocently.

"Yea of the steps, not that you were gonna pick me up like that!"

I laughed and kissed her temple._ Angel, she's so cute. _I kept guiding her down the path. It was full of flowers and different plants. Magnus gave me a potion to keep away my allergies. We finally arrived at the fountain that was in the center, it was surrounded with flowers of different kinds and colors.

"You can open your eyes now," I told her. She opened and gasped, looking around.

"It's beautiful!" a wide and beautiful smile spread in her face.

"Clary," I began. "I really like you. I like you so much. I want to be with you all the time. I want to protect you, to fight at your side. I want to be there for you, always. i want to ask you something, to make it official. Clary, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" she said and jumped in a hug. She kissed me and hugged me tightly. "I like you so, so much."

"You're my girlfriend now, officially."

"You're my boyfriend," she giggled before pecking my lips again.

I looked at Clary in the eyes and brushed my thumb in her cheekbones. I leaned in and kissed her. I kissed her with everything I had. I expressed my feelings into the kiss. It was the beat kiss ever.

* * *

><p>I brushed my fingertips through Clary's sides, she giggled. We were lying in my bed, cuddling. The ball had ended around two am. I had asked Clary if she wanted me to go to hers but she said it was her turn to come to mine. So she went home took a shower and sneaked out.<p>

Clary giggled as I continued running my fingertips up and down her sides. She cuddled closer to me and kissed my chest. I kissed the top of her head and continued running my fingertips up and down her sides. I love this. I love being like this, having Clary at my side, cuddling and kissing every now and then.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered. Even though the room was dark I knew she was blushing. She looked up from my chest and kissed me. She rested her head in my chest again and yawned.

"Let's sleep," I told her.

"Mhm," was her response, she yawned again. I chuckled and hissed her forehead,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she said before kissing me again. A few minutes later we drifted into a peaceful sleep. My hands protectively wrapped around clary and her head resting in my chest.

**CLALEC is officially together!**

**Did you guys like it? **

**NOT SPELL/ GRAMMAR CHECKED. Sorry. But I updated so…**

**Please review! Tell me what you think. AREN'T THEY CUTE! CLALEC FEELS!**

** I heard rumors that City of Ashes movie is to be released in 2015! I really hope that's true because even thou City of Bones could have been much better, I still want to see the rest of the books in films. I loved the actors! Lilly and Jemima are so pretty, Keven Zegers and Godrey Gao are freaking hot, so is Robert, Jamie is okay. **

**I think they should just find a way to fix some of the mistakes, like Raphael, I was expecting to see Raphael in CoB but he wasn't in it. **

**Love you guys!**

**Karimebane xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovelies! Thanks for those who reviews, even though I didn't get many. I was expecting more since you guys were so desperate for the update.**

**I feel awful for not updating but I have been trying to bust up my grade on Algebra and I have been reading a lot.**

**Did you guys not liked the dance? I thought I was cute.**

**Guest- well, I already have another, it's rated M, _Tutoring_**_? _**Right now I'm not planning on writing new stories until I'm done with some of the ones I'm already working with. But in a future I'll write more CLALEC, 'cause they're cute. I also want to write CLAPHAEL and more CLAGNUS.**

**I do not own the characters of TMI or the series for the matter.**

**Chapter 8**

**CPOV**

I was awoken by Alec pepper kissing my face. I giggled and rolled over so that I was lying on my stomach. Alec poked my side, I squeaked and moved farther from him. He laughed pulling me closer to him. He moved my hair aside and kissed the back of my neck making me shiver. Before I knew it, Alec was hovering over me, his hands were at either side of me supporting him. He trailed kisses down my spine and then up my neck again.

"Time to wake up," he whispered in my ear and nibbled the lobe. I nodded and rolled off bed once Alec was off my back, literally.

"Is that how you're going to wake me up every morning?" I asked.

"Maybe," He smirked.

Alec grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom. He lifted me up and placed me on the countertop. He opened one of the cabinets and gave me a toothbrush and grabbed his own. He grabbed the toothpaste and squeezed a reasonable amount in both toothbrushes. Once we were done he carried me, on his back, to bed.

Alec crawled on top of me and pressed his lips to mines. He kissed me fiercely making my body feel hot. His lips moved at a rapid pace that was hard to keep up at first. He nibbled on my lip and tugged on it with his teeth. I gasped when his lips moved to my neck and he sucked on the flesh. He found my sweet spot and sucked on it making me moan and move my head to the side to give him more access.

Alec gripped my tights making gasp and moan. He continued working his magic on my neck, kissing, nibbling and sucking the flesh. I knew I was going to end up with hickeys but all I cared was the pleasure I was getting.

"A-Alec," I moaned.

"Mhm," he mumbled against my neck.

I wrapped my legs around his torso bringing him down on me. I cupped his face and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him passionately and grazed his bottom lip with my teeth as I pulled away. I kissed his jaw and trailed down his throat. Alec moaned and thrust his hips, I hummed against his neck in pleasure. Alec's cheeks flushed- even more that they were- and stopped. He leaned his forehead against my neck hiding his blush of embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry…" He apologized. "I-I g-got carried away."

"S'okay," I said panting. "I-I did too."

Alec rolled off me, still catching his breath. He pulled me closer to him and we cuddled for e few minutes. My alarm rang, meaning that it was time for me to head home. I kissed Alec goodbye and walked to the window.

"Are you coming later?" Alec asked.

"Only if you want me to."

"You're coming then," he smirked. "Don't take too long."

"Okay Sir," I chuckled and opened the window.

"Be careful," he warned. I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways.

I drew the runes and once they took effect I jumped off. I landed on my feet and started walking to Amatis'.

* * *

><p>"Bye mum!" I yelled before closing the door.<p>

I had come back from Alec without being caught. I had climbed the window to my room and no one knew I was gone all night. I had eaten breakfast and took a shower, then told my mum I was going to the Lightwood's.

I knocked on the door once I got there. No one answered it so I knocked again. I heard shuffling in side and a few seconds later they opened the front door.

"Oh, hey," It was Jace.

"Hey," I offered a smile. He opened the door wider letting me in.

"Where's Alec? " I asked once onside.

"Alec?"

"Yea, blue eyes, black hair." Jace rolled his eyes at me shaking his head.

"I know who Alec is," he said. "I just thought that you would ask for Isabelle or something."

"Well..?"

"Oh right, I last saw him in the kitchen, but that was like five minutes ago," He told me. "If he's not there he's probably in his room."

"Okay thanks," I said and walked to the kitchen. Alec wasn't there. I walked back to the living room and headed to the stairs.

I heard voices coming from the office –or study- that was near the stairs. The door was ajar and I could hear at least four different voices. I got curious and walked closer towards it.

"I'm sure he likes me, Mr. Lightwood." I recognized that voice as Allison's.

"I don't think this is a great idea," I heard Maryse say.

"But I'm sure we would be the perfect couple," Allison said.

"Allison, you are underage," I heard Robert said. "Alec is older than you and I don't think arranging him into marriage with you would be a great idea." I gasped and my eyes widen.

"But I'm sure Alec and I would be great together," Allison insisted.

"My son hasn't told me anything about you and you're not in a relationship," Maryse said sternly.

"My aunt is okay with Alec and I getting married," Allison told them.

"Have you talked with her?" Robert asked.

"I haven't," I heard a new voice which belongs to Jia Penhoallow, Aline's mother.

"I would like to speak with her, and Alec first," Maryse said.

I couldn't listen anymore I was too scared, shocked, and upset. Alec can't marry Allison. He can't. He's my boyfriend. He-he won't leave me. My eyes were watery and I tried to hold the tears but failed. I need to get out of here. I started backing up from the door and turned around running out the house. I didn't even bother closing the door. Jace was outside, he tried to question me but I just ran past him.

I knew where I wanted to go…

**APOV**

I was lying down in my bed, drawing. I found my sketchbook and decided to draw whilst waiting for Clary. I wasn't really good but it's a good distraction and it's good to pass time. It's a good hobby. Suddenly the door busted open and Jace stormed in.

"Whar happened?" He breathed out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Clary," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "She ran out, she looked as she was crying. I'm not sure, she ran too fast." I sat up and closed the sketchbook.

"What?! Clary was here?!"

"Yea.." he trailed off and furrowed his eyebrows. "You didn't talk to her?"

"No…"

"Then who or what upset her?"

"I don't know," I said getting up. "But I'm gonna find out."

I walked down the stairs, Jace trailing behind me. Mom and dad were discussing something in the living room and they looked up as we walked past them. My mom said something and pursed her lips.

"Alec," dad called.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk to you," mom said.

"Can it wait? I really need to go."

"No," dad said. "This is important." I groaned and stood there waiting for them to talk.

"What do you think of Allison?" mom asked. I furrowed my eyebrows at the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Allison came," dad began. "She wants to marry you."

I chocked on my spit and started coughing. Jace patted my back and stared at our parents with shock. I was staring at them with wide eyes, and mouth slightly open.

"You're joking right?" I stupidly asked, I could see they were serious. "I'm not marring her!" I yelled. "I don't even like her!"

"That's what I thought," mom sighed. "I knew she was lying."

"You're not interested in her then?" dad asked. "At all?"

"No!" I said through gritted teeth. "I have a girlfriend." The words slipped from my lips but I don't regret them. My parents look shocked for a moment and Jace smirked.

"Oh do we know the lucky lady?" mom asked.

"Yes," I shortly answered, remembering that I should be looking for the 'lucky lady' right now.

"What's her name?" Jace asked. I glared at him and he raised his arms in surrender.

"What's her name?" mom repeated. Jace smirked.

"I'll bring her later so you can meet her, now I have to leave."

Not waiting for their respond I ran out in search of Clary. I ran and ran through the streets of Alicante. I knew where she was most likely to be. Something hit me in my back as I was running. I stopped looking abound only to be hit again. I turned around and was hit once more, this time in my chest since I had turned around.

"Wha-"

"Liar!" I heard a high pitched voice yell.

I couldn't find the person who the voice belonged. Then two figures dropped in front of me. I recognized them immediately. Ella and Ashley. The two girls, had a scowl in their pretty face.

"What were you two doing up there?" I asked looking up at the three branch were they had been.

"Observing," Ella said, tucking a lose strand of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Mhm, and why did you called me a liar?" I asked.

"Because," the blonde girl began. "The pretty read head was crying again.

"But is not my fault," I told Ashley. "I don't like it when she cries."

"You better not be lying," Ella scolded.

"I'm not," I promised the two girls. "I gotta go look for Clary now. See you later!"

I began running again. I was getting closer to the spot. Once I reached it my eyes landed on the sitting form of Clary. Her red hair waved with the wind making it look like flames. Clary was hugging her knees and her head was buried in them.

I quietly made my way towards her. I sat next to her and placed my hand in her back, she looked you at me with glossy eyes. My heart clenched, I hate to see her like this.

"Clary," I spoke softly. "What's wrong?"

"Y-Your p-pa….-Alison-" I wrapped my arm around her and hugged close to me.

"Clary, breath," I said softly.

I really couldn't understand what she was trying to say. Once she calmed down she sat on my lap and pressed her lips to mines with need. I didn't know what it was about but I gave it what she wanted- what she needed and kissed her back. She pulled away and looked at me puffy eye, her cheeks were rosy and tear stained.

"Talk to me, tell me what's wrong."

"Y-your p-arents were t-talking to Alison," she said and I understood right away. She must had listened to Alison and my parents conversation.

"Clary," I said cupping her cheeks. "Clary I'm not going to marry her."

"You're not?"

"No, "I assured her. "You're my girlfriend. I told you I'm not going to live you, as long as you want me with you I'll be here."

"I'll always want you," she whispered.

"Then I'll always be here, with you."

Clary sniffed and pressed her forehead to my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head, my arms were securely wrapped around her. I stroked Clary's cheek and lifted her chin. I looked into her green eyes before leaning in and capturing her lips. I kissed her gently, I wanted to make her feel my love through the kiss and calm her down. We pulled away and Clary rested her forehead in my chest. We stayed in that position for a while. I just wanted to hold her –to show her that I was here and not leaving her.

"Clary," I spoke up. "Do you want to tell your mom about us?"

"Do you want to?" she asked looking up from my chest.

"Well, I want everyone to know."

"Then yes," she said with a big smile.

"Then let's go," I said. I gripped her waist and stood up, pulling her up with me as well.

"Right now?" She asked.

"Yes, right now." I grabbed her hand and we began walking down the narrow path. "After we tell her we have to tell my parents." Clary smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I hope that Alison backs off after this," Clary said. She wore a scowl on her face, but instead of looking intimidating she looked cute with her nose scrunched up. I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"You don't even need to worry about her," I said pitching her nose. "She's just annoying. And you, are my beautiful girlfriend." I stopped walking and kissed her softly. We pulled away when we heard someone clear their throat.

"You said she wasn't your girlfriend," Ashley said. The blonde was sitting next to Ella under the tree they had been sitting on before.

"Because when you asked she wasn't," I explained her.

"So, she's your girlfriend now?" Ella asked.

"Yes," I smile as I saw the blush in Clary's cheeks. "Clary, this is Ashley," I said motioning to the blonde girl. "And this is Ella," I pointed to the brunette girl. "Girls this is Clary."

"Hi," both girls chorused as they got up and dusted off.

"So Clary, did Alec make you cry?" Ashley asked.

"Whaa-no," Clary said sounding confused. "How do you know I was crying?"

"We saw you, and the other day too," the blonde explained.

"Oh, Alec didn't make me cry, he wouldn't."

"He better not," Ashley said in a warning tone. I chuckled.

"Ashley! Ella!" the girls called turned their head to see a girl with brown hair with her arms crossed over her chest, she looked about my age. "Food's ready. And stop talking to strangers."

"They're not strangers, that's Alec and Clary." Ashley snapped looking very annoyed.

"Whatever, just go eat!" The older girl scoffed and walked away. Ashley murmured something under her breath and turned back to us.

"Well, we have to go before my annoying sister comes back," she waved and walked off with Ella at her side.

"Lovely girls," Clary smiled.

"Yea, they're partners in crime," I laughed.

"Are they sisters?"

"No, best friends," I told her, she nodded.

Clary and I decided to just walk around for a good hour. We just talked, had a make out session, okay maybe two –or three, and enjoyed the beautiful day. We got some side looks, which were either do to our holding hands or because they were still talking about Clary. Clary has become a role model for young Shadowhunters.

Clary learned in months what we have learned in years. She killed Valentine and escaped. For them –for all of us she is Clarissa, daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild, the girl who stopped Valentine, the girl who stood up for us, for her beliefs. She is not Valentine's daughter anymore. She has the respect of Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

We finally arrived at Amatis' house, I gave Clary's hand a gentle squeeze as we approached the front door. Clary took out her keys and opened the door. We walked in and closed the door behind us. Luke was sitting in the couch, reading, he looked up and closed the book.

"Hi," I said a bit nervous.

"Where's mom?" Clary asked him. Luke was looking at our hands.

"She's up there with Amatis," Luke said looking up from our hands.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Clary let go of my hand and went up the stairs. I felt the loss of Clary's warmth from my hand. Luke cleared his throat.

"I'm pretty sure I know what this is about," Luke said. "Just don't hurt her."

"I won't," I told him sincerely. Luke patted my back, just then Clary and Jocelyn came down stairs.

"Hello Jocelyn," I greeted as she had told me to call her.

"Hello Alec," she smiled. "Clary says you two have something to tell me."

"That's right," I said.

Jocelyn gave Luke a questioning look, he just gave her a shrug. Jocelyn glanced back at Clary and then me. Her eyes were trained on me and then she smiled as if she figured out what this was about. She recomposed herself and her expression went serious.

"Jocelyn, Luke," I spoke taking Clary's hand. "I asked Clary to be my girlfriend and she said yes."

Jocelyn stayed quiet, making me nervous all over again. She was looking at me and Clary carefully. She glanced up at me and we hold our gaze for what seemed forever.

"If that's what you two want," Jocelyn finally spoke, "and if Clary is happy I have no problem with it."

"Thank you."

"I agree with Jocelyn," Luke said giving us a supportive smile.

"But Alec," Jocelyn paused and gave me a warning look. "Don't hurt her."

"I won't," I said, again.

"Mom," Clary spoke up. "We're leaving now."

Jocelyn enveloped Clary in a hug, after a few second she let go. She then pulled me in her embrace. It felt a bit awkward at first but I relaxed. This was Jocelyn accepting me.

"You take care of her," Jocelyn whispered in my ear. "I'm trusting you."

"I will," I said.

Jocelyn pulled away and gave Clary a small nod letting her know she was done and we could go. Clary pulled me out the house. We started walking to my house, still holding hands.

"Sorry about my mom," Clary apologized.

"It's okay," I assured her. "It went very well actually."

Five minutes later we were walking into my house. We walked inside and I gave Clary a small smile. She smiled back and gave my hand a small squeeze. My parents we sitting in the living room, Jace was just coming down the stairs with Aline. Jace gave us a confused look as he noticed our hands. I kept walking until I was in front of my parents. The looked up and their eyes trained on Clary, then back to me. They set upright waiting for me to speak. My mom smile as she noticed our holding hands.

"Mom, Dad," I finally spoke. "Clary and I are together. She's my girlfriend."

My mom pulled Clary in a hug and my dad patted my back. My mom let go of Clary just to pull me in in her embrace. Dad gave Clary a smile, which Clary returned. She pulled away and gave Clary and I a smile, she then turned to dad with a small _smirk_…

"Maryse," dad sighed. "Don't say it."

"I told you so," mom said.

"Told you what?" I asked confused.

"After you left Robert and I were talking about who your girlfriends could be," she said. "We bet, I said It was Clary. Robert said that he had just seen you two act like friends."

"You –how did you know?" I asked.

"You two were too obvious, even Jocelyn noticed."

"Wow," Clary smiled.

"We are happy for you two," mom said, dad nodded.

"We'll leave you two alone," dad said. He and mom left, probably to their study"

"So, you two," Clary and I turned around to look at Jace and Aline, they has stayed there the whole time.

"Yes, Clary is my girlfriend," I said.

"I'm happy for you guys," Jace said with a sincere smile. Aline gave us a small smile as well, which we returned. "Well, we were heading out so see you guys later."

Aline and Jace left, Clary and I headed up stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me. Clary went straight to lie down on my bed. She grunted and sat out. She pulled my sketchbook from underneath her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"My sketchbook," I said blushing.

She opened and scanned the front page, she smile as she kept flicking through the pages. She stopped at one of the pages and stared at it in awe. I sat next to her to see which one was it. It was a drawing of her. I had drawn her as she looked the first day I took her to the bench on the get-away-field. I drew the way her smile lit up her face, the peaceful look, and the way the air would blow her hair making it look like flames.

"This is beautiful," she said softly.

"You're beautiful." I said. Clary blushed and nudged me in the ribs playfully. I grunted dramatically and pulled sketchbook from Clary and threw it next to the bed.

"I was looking at that!" Clary huffed.

"Too bad," I snickered as she huffed again and murmured something that I didn't catch. She nudged me in the ribs again this time harder. I grunted and rubbed the spot.

"You are a horrible boyfriend," she scolded.

"Am not!" I hovered over her and kissed her. Clary immediately wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled me closer deepening the kiss and wrapped her legs around my torso. There was a bang in the door making us pull away.

"You two better not be having sex in there!" Isabelle yelled from the hallway. "Simon and Magnus are here. We're ALL going out! So you better get your asses down!" We heard her heels clicking on the floor as she walked away.

"Damn her," I murmured. Clary and I fixed our clothes and hair and walked down stairs.

**CPOV**

We had gone out to eat and then we just walked around. We then had gone to Magnus house to hang out and went back out. The five of us were sitting in some benches outside a shop. I saw Sebastian and he saw me as well.

"Clary! Alec!" Sebastian jogged over to us. "I want to apologize for my sister's actions. Mr. Lightwood told me what happened. I talked to my aunt and she said she never talked to Allison. I already told Allison to leave you guys alone.

"Thanks," I said. "But is not your fault.

"I wanted to apologize anyways." Sebastian said. Alec gave him a nod.

* * *

><p>Alec closed the window and then the curtains. Since I had slept at his room yesterday it was his turn. I kissed him and grabbed his hand guiding him to the bed. We lay down and got into a comfortable position. My head was in the crook of this neck and his hand was around my waist.<p>

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I kissed him and dropped my head again. _I can get used to this_, I thought before drifting into sleep.

**Tell me what you guys think about the chapter. Oh and the last one 'cause didn't het reviews on it.**

**I didn't check the spelling, I really wanted to update. It had been too long. **

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**I'm so happy about the news of TMI TV series. I hope they stick with the movie cast 'cause I love them! **

**Review!**

**Love ya!**

**Karimebane**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello lovelies! **

**Oh how I missed writing this story! I have fallen in love with CLALEC. I know some of you have too. **

**And about the story getting repetitive, yes I know, but that's because Alec and Clary are falling into this routine like a married couple, they're getting close.**

**~Language~ **

**Get ready for a plot twist!**

**Chapter 9**

**CPOV**

I threw the dagger and it landed right in the center of the target. I felt someone stand behind me, but I didn't turn to see who. I knew how it was as soon as I heard the person laugh. I just grabbed another dagger from my belt and threw it to the target. This one –like the other three, landed in the center of the target.

"You know, that's not even that impressive," I heard her say.

"Good day Allison," I said, my voice neutral. "How are you doing in this fine morning?"

"Like you care," she said and grabbed a dagger from her own belt. She threw the dagger but it didn't quite land in the center.

I turned my head to hide my smirk. I grabbed another dagger from my belt and threw it; it landed in the center just like the other ones. Allison looked at me furiously and threw another dagger, this one landed at the edge of the target.

"Allison," Sebastian stood next to me. "What are you doing? You have never been good at this, you're just making a fool of yourself."

"Clary," Allison said, her tone confident. "Grab your sword, let 's do some _training_." Judging by her tone she just wanted to beat me at sword fighting.

"Clary, you don't have to-"

"Okay," I said cutting Sebastian off. "Let's do it, Allison."

"Al," Sebastian said in a warning tone.

Allison brushed him off and grabbed her sword. I grabbed my sword just as Jace and Aline came and stood next to Sebastian, asking him what was going on. I stood in position, across from Allison. I heard Alec's voice and glanced to the side. He and Isabelle stood by the others. I sent Alec a wink and a smile. He smiled back, shaking his head; he was the only one who had seen me fighting.

I turned my attention back to Allison. I observed patiently her position and the way she flexed. She looked at me in the eye, I nodded, she nodded back and we started. She ran towards me and I ran towards her. Our swords clicked together forcefully.

As we moved about, our swords clicking together; sweat dripping from our body from the previous trainings and now for the current situation. Things got more intense. We were moving faster. The room had gotten quiet; I could hear our swords clicking. My eyes had sharpened during my stay with Valentine and Jonathan. I notice more things. I notice and calculate every of Allison's moves. I knew where she would strike next.

I must admit that Jonathan trained me well. He taught me all I know and made me a useful Shadowhunter. That's the only good thing I have received from him, good training.

I found the perfect opportunity to end it. Allison made a bad move, I flickered my wrist , my sword pushing against hers, I flickered my wrist again making her drop her sword. I pointed my sword to her chest. I had won. I heard people clapping, that's when I noticed that everyone that had been in the room had stopped training to watch us. I lowered my sword and picked Allison's from the floor. I have it to her and extended hand to shake. She was red furious. She stomped her feet and turned around marching madly out the room.

"You really are amazing Clary," Alec said and kissed me.

"Allison is furious," Sebastian said. "Ah I'm gonna have to deal with her bad mood for the rest of the day. But she deserved it. You're really good Clary, Allison is best with swords and you beat her."

"You were right, Alec, when you said Clary was really good," Jace said.

"Badass Clary," Isabelle laughed.

I could feel Alec's breath in my neck, making me shiver. The warmth of his hand on mine gave me a feeling of happiness. The sensation of having my body pressed against his was overwhelming. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. Alec pressed his lips on the back of my neck, making me gasp. My heart was beating faster. Alec kissed all the way up to my ear.

"Let go," he commanded. And I did as told. I let the arrow go and it when flying full speed. It landed right in the center. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "You did it," Alec whispered in my ear.

"You did everything," I said breathlessly. Alec laughed, that beautiful laugh. He kissed my neck and chuckled. "You'll do amazing in a couple of days." I lowered the bow and turned my head to look at him.

"Well," I said, regaining my voice. "If you keep distracting me and touching me like this I doubt it." Alec laughed again.

"I'll try," Alec said. "I'll try to not to distract you like this," he sucked on my neck before continuing. "But it will be really hard not to when I have you this close."

Alec took the bow from me and placed it in the large table beside us. He turned me around and kissed me in the lips. It was a very passionate kiss. He placed his hands in my waist as he kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Our bodies were pressed together. Alec moved his hands down to my thighs, my signal to jump. I jumped and wrapped my legs around him. His hands went to my butt and I felt myself redden.

Alec pushed the bow aside and sat me down on the table. I had my legs wrapped around his torso so that our bodies were still flushed together. His hands went inside my shirt making me shiver from sudden contact. We pulled away from the heated kiss, out of breath. Alec moved his lips down my jaw and to my neck. He bit and sucked on the flesh, marking my pale skin.

I slipped my hands inside the front of Alec's shirt. My heart was beating faster. Under my palm I could feel Alec's fast heartbeats as well. I ran my fingertips up and down Alec's chest and stomach.

"Alec," I whispered.

"Yes?" he murmured against my skin.

"Can-" He pulled his hands out of my shirt, and I pulled mines from his.

"I'm sorry," He interrupted me and looked up. "Am I moving too fast? I am."

"No, no, not at all," I said. "Just don't stop kissing me."

He looked at me in the eyes before kissing me again. His hands went back inside my shirt and mines inside his. My hands explored his muscle toned body. Alec kissed from my lips down to my neck.

"Take my shirt off," I said breathlessly.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked looking up at me.

"Yes."

Alec kissed me in the lips before removing my shirt. I felt insecure for a second but my insecurities banished when Alec kissed my upper chest. He trailed kisses down to my stomach, as he whispered "beautiful".

"You're so beautiful," Alec said. "So perfect."

I could have gone red, but I already was as red as one can be. Alec caressed my cheek and kissed me. I tugged his shirt and he pulled away to take it off. I licked my lips at the sight. I pulled Alec in and kissed him hungrily. Our hands were on each other, exploring our bodies freely.

"Guys we're leaving- oh shit sorry." We pulled away just to see Isabelle closing the door behind her.

"Oh my god," I said with wide eyes. I quickly grabbed my shirt and pulled it on. Alec did the same and tried to fix his hair. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and with a last quick kiss we left the room.

* * *

><p>"Where did Simon go?" I asked. Isabelle and I had come to the house Magnus and Simon where staying. We were all just talking then I went to the bathroom and Simon was gone.<p>

"He went to the kitchen to cook something," Isabelle said. "I was gonna do it but he said he's got it"

"Oh," I said, knowing why Simon had offered to cook, may the Angel bless him.

"Let's go to my room," Magnus said.

"No, Magnus, we're not having a threesome with you," Isabelle say making me cringe.

"Oh, by the name of Lilith no," Magnus said. "You wish you cold het this." He pointed at himself. Isabelle and I laughed.

We went into his room and he walked directly to the closet. He came out holding two dresses. He handed one to Isabelle and the other one to me.

"I saw those and I know you'll both look perfect on these."

"Thank you," Isabelle and I said at the same time.

"It's nothing," he said. "Try them on." He told us and left the room.

I went to the bathroom to change and Isabelle changed in the room. When we were both done, we let Magnus back in. Magnus did our make up as well. He did Isabelle's first. He was almost done with mine.

"I'll add something else," Magnus said. He grabbed a jar of glitter and opened it.

"Oh no," I said. I tried to get up and ended up knocking the jar from Magnus and It fell on my head. "Fuck."

"Oh my god," Isabelle laughed. "You're covered in glitter!"

"Lunch is ready!" Simon entered the room. "Clary- uh I don't even wanna know. Let's go eat."

We sat in the kitchen to eat. I could tell they were trying not to laugh at me. I was covered in glitter and when I moved glitter fell down from me.

Once I was done eating Isabelle and I left. We parted ways, I had to go take a shower at Amatis. I saw Alec standing at the door I smiled at me and he smiled back. He then looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Are you covered in glitter?" he laughed.

"Shut up," I said and opened the front door. No one was home. We walked upstairs to my room.

"Something tells me Magnus had something to do with it."

"No shit." I said. Alec laughed. He went directly for the bed as we entered my room. "I'd kiss you, but I have glitter everywhere," I told him.

"I'm good," he laughed. I gave him a look but laughed too.

"I'm gonna take a shower."

"Okay," he said, not moving from my bed. I rolled my eyes and went to the bathroom.

I tried to take as much glitter as I could from my hair. Then I stripped down and jumped into the warm water. I washed off as much glitter as I could but there was still some in my hair. It's like when you use glitter in kindergarten and its everywhere, even in your cat.

Once I was done I turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. Then I realized that I hadn't grabbed any clothes. I cursed under my breath and stood there for five minutes. Then I realized I wasn't a warlock and clothes where not going to appear out of nowhere.

I sighed and opened the bathroom door, walking out into the room. Alec looked up and stared at me once he noticed my state of clothing.

"I forgot my clothes," I said.

I felt Alec's eyes on me as I grabbed some clean clothes. I bit my lip and swallowed thick before speaking.

"Are you gonna kiss me or are you going to sit there looking at me," I said.

Alec nodded and got up from the bed. He walked towards me and kissed me. He placed his hands in my back and I wrapped mined around his neck. We kissed passionately. I moved my hands inside his shirt and he moved his to my thighs. I moaned at his touch. His lips moved to my neck and he started sucking and kissing the skin.

We heard the front door close and we pulled away immediately. I ran back to the restroom to change. I heard my room's door open.

"Oh, Alec," I heard mom say. "I didn't know you were here. Where's Clary."

"She's um in the shower." Alec responded. There was a pause and I could almost see my mother raising her eyebrows at him. "She was at Magnus' and somehow she ended up covered in glitter."

I was all dressed and opened the door.

"Hi, mom."

"Glitter?" She said.

"Yeah," I said. "It was all over me, there's still some in my hair."

"Did you two had lunch already?" She asked.

"I did," I said.

"Yeah me too."

"Okay, I'll be down stairs." Mom said. "No funny business."

"Mom!"

She laughed and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>"Isabelle kept giving me knowing looks," I said.<p>

"I know," Alec said, burying his face in my hair. "She won't leave us alone for a while."

We stayed in a comfortable silence, just cuddling in his bed. The stars were shining in the sky outside the window. This was now our little routine, and I wasn't complaining. I love sleeping next to Alec. I love how we take turns to sleep at each other's rooms every night. I love falling asleep next to him.

"Can you teach me more tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yay!"

"By the Angel, you're so cute," Alec said and kissed me my cheek.

"No I'm not," I blushed.

"Yes you are."

"I'm tired," I yawned.

"Let's go to sleep," Alec said and pulled me closer to him.

**NEXT DAY**

**JPOV**

I watched from the shadows. Alec and Clary were trained in an open field behind the Accords Hall. My fists were red from anger. I had seen Clary leave Alec's room this morning, through the window. Then an hour later Alec had gone to Amatis house and left with Clary to the Accords hall. The others had been there with them. Sebastian was there as well. Oh Sebastian, I thought they'd never find him. It took them long enough.

"Let go," Alec instructed Clary as he watched her from a couple of steps away. The arrow almost hit the center.

"By the Angel you're good," Alec said. Clary smiled and kissed him.

I had watched enough. I grabbed my dagger from my belt and a bottle of demon poison. It was from the same demon that had attacked Clary and poisoned her a while back. There is no cure for the poison. Most of the time the Silent Brothers and Warlocks can't do much when someone is bitten. Victim can rarely survive this. Clary did, because of her _Angel blood_. I dropped the clear liquid poison into the dagger and approached the couple. I put the dagger back into my belt.

Clary was the first to see me. She had no time to speak before I tackled Alec to the floor. I punched him in the face. Clary jumped on top of me, knocking me off Alec. We rolled down the grass and I landed on top of her.

"Miss me, little sister?" I smirked down at her.

"Fuck you," She barked back at me. Her beautiful red hair was covering her face.

"Language," I scolded her.

"Get off her," Alec pushed me over and grabbed me by my shirt. I kneeled him in the stomach but he managed to punch me in the face.

"Why? She likes me on top," I smirked.

"You're sick!" Alec yelled and punched me in the stomach.

I grunted and launched at him. I tackled him to the floor and punched him twice. I rolled off him and kicked him in the stomach.

Something hit me hard in the face, Clary. Oh, did I teach him how to punch. I tried to grab her but she elbowed me in the nose, making it bleed. I slapped her across the face, hard. I grabbed her by the hair and kneeled her in the stomach. She coughed and dropped to the floor. Alec was getting up but I kicked him in the face, then the stomach. I lifted Clary up my shoulder, I grabbed the dagger to stab Alec but Clary scratched me. I moved my hand on reflex and cut her leg with the dagger.

She punched me in the face and kneeled me in the stomach making me drop her. Her leg was bleeding. I grabbed her by the arm just as Alec by my neck. I slid the dagger across his chest, not deep because clary kicked the dagger from my hand. She tried to punch me but missed, which meant the poison was taking effect.

Clary fainted just a few steps from us.

"CLARY!" Alec yelled.

He slammed my head down a rock. I saw blurry for a second. He was losing his strength too. He checked her pulse and lifted her head to his knees.

"Clary," He said.

Alec was losing consciousness as well. I rolled over to my side and grunted in pain. They sure hit hard. I'm proud of Clary, I taught her well. I heard steps and then a gasp.

"Clary! Oh my god!" Isabelle yelled. "JACE! SIMON!"

I breathed in and out. I knew that there was no way I could take Clary now. I had to run. I got up as fast as I could. Isabelle gasped and her eyes widen. Alec tried to say something but he lost consciousness. I ran out to the forest and used Father's ring to transport to my hiding place.

I collapsed on the floor and rolled over. I gritted my teeth in anger as I remember them kissing and how things had gone all wrong. I wasn't supposed to poison Clary. I was supposed to only poison Alec and take Clary with me.

"But I'll have you, Clary," I said out loud. "_I need you to balance my demon_."

I touched the back of my head and hissed. I looked at my fingers, which had blood now. I got up as I could and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had blood in the corner of my mouth and cheek, and in my nose too. Clary had scratched me in my left cheek, which was bleeding. I had bags under my eyes from my lack of sleep, due to that nightmare…

I shook my head to get rid of my thoughts. It's just a nightmare. A bad dream. A strange dream that hunts me at night. I stripped and jumped in the shower to get rid of the blood.

* * *

><p>"Just concentrate Jon, I know you can do it." I heard her sweet voice say.<p>

We were sitting across each other, our legs crossed and my eyes close. I smiled when she called me Jon. She had called me that the fourth time she came to see me. We had stayed quiet for a moment and then she told me I better like it because she would call me what she wanted and I had to deal with it.

"Jonathan, stop smiling and concentrate!" She smacked the back of my head.

"Ouch," I rubbed the back of my head.

"Think of good things," she said. "The beautiful sunny days. The birds singing in the morning. The sound of the waters. The fun times we have every time I come. The sweetness of the chocolate cake I baked you this year when you turned eleven. Think of the birds we watch fly happily and free. Think of the day we run away. The day that we'll be free. When no one will force us to do things we don't want to." She placed her hand in mine and I opened my eyes without thinking.

"I ruined it again, I opened my eyes- Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Your eyes! You did it Jonathan!" She hugged me tightly. "They're green. Green and beautiful."

"I did it?"

"Yes, you did it." She said proudly. She handed me a mirror. "Look at it yourself."

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and saw a pair of green eyes staring back at me. Green, not back. I had green eyes. I put the mirror down and looked at her golden eyes. I smiled and she smiled back at me.

"Father can't know about this," I said.

"Hopefully he doesn't come to you for another week so you can stay with your green eyes."

"He won't," I told her. "He's with the _other boy_."

**. . . **

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"When can we run away?" she asked. We were lying in the grass, looking at the stars.

"I don't know we're barely eleven," I said.

"I remember the first time I came here." She said with a smile on her face. "I followed Valentine all the way here. Then I saw you. I had to leave so he wouldn't see me. But I came back a week later."

"I remember I attacked you when I caught you watching me." I said. "And we noticed we knew the same fighting moves."

"We were ten," she said. "Maybe we can leave when we turn fifteen."

"Maybe."

**. . . **

Her blond hair moved with the wind. She was lying on her stomach, supporting herself up with her elbows. I sat next to her, admiring her beauty. I don't know when I started to notice how beautiful she is. Maybe it was after we turned thirteen. That was a year ago, we're now fourteen.

"Do you have to finish the whole book?" I asked her.

"Yes. I was supposed to be done with half of it before Valentine was back last week." She said without looking up from the book. "But I was just in chapter four. He wasn't happy."

"Is that why you have that bruise in your cheek?" I asked. She nodded.

"I hate it when he hits you."

"He doesn't like it when I disobey him."

"And you do it all the time," I pointed out.

"Of course," she smiled. "I will not be his perfect experiment."

"Have you been in _pain again_?" I asked her, concerned.

"Yesterday." She admitted. "He left the day before_. I was in pain_ yesterday, so I had to wait until this morning to come."

"You should have waited one more day," I said. "You still don't look well.

"I missed you," she said, finally looking up from the book.

"I missed you too," I said. I leaned closer, without thinking. I pressed my lips against hers. I had never kissed anyone before, neither had she.

"You kissed me," she gasped.

"I'm sorry," I said once my brain started working again. "I don't-"

She pressed her lips to mines before I could continue. We pulled away as it started raining. I grabbed her hand and we ran inside. We started laughing as soon as I closed the door. Our laughter died down as we stared at each other's eyes.

"You're eyes are so green," She said.

I do the change before and after Father leaves so he won't catch me. He can't know I have learned to control the demon inside me. I'm can only be myself when she's here.

"And yours are so beautiful," I said making her blush.

"Wonderful," We froze as we heard the voice. Father came out of his hiding place, clapping. "You thought you could fool me for long?"

I took her hand, she squeezed mine. I saw fear cross her eyes as she stared at Father. He was staring back at us with a hard look.

"I came back today, this morning, you didn't look so well when I left," He said looking at her. " I knew it was the _blood inside you, _fighting again. But I came back to find the house empty. I looked for you and I did not find you. So I came here. You would have seen me enter but you were busy kissing outside."

"You have always been stubborn," He told her. "Always disobeying me. But you Jonathan? She corrupted you. Would you explain to me, how are your eyes green? How long have you been hiding this from me?" he yelled.

"It was me," She spoke up. "I did it to him."

"No! Father she's lying!" I said. "I learned to control the demon, It's not her fault."

"You're the _right combination_ but you're so stubborn!" he yelled at her. He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her away from me.

"Let her go!" I yelled angrily. "You will not hurt her!"

"From how long have you been coming here?" He yelled at her and shook her by the shoulders.

"Since I was ten," She whimpered.

He slapped her across the face and dropped her to the floor. I launched at him and he kicked me in the stomach knocking the air out of me.

"Don't hurt her! Hurt me not her!" I yelled.

"She deserves punishment," Father said. He then looked at me in the eyes. "You _love_ her…"

She looked at me and I looked back at her. I did. I love her.

"You cannot love!" Valentine laughed. "You're a monster. She won't love you back. Only I can love you." He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to her feet. I tried to get up but he kicked me in the ribs.

"You'll never see her again," He said. "When I get back you'll receive your punishment."

"NO!" she screamed. "Jonathan! Jon! Don't let him take me please! Please! Let me go!" she cried. "Valentine, please! Don't hurt us! Don't hurt him! Let me go! I'll be good!"

She was screaming and crying. I saw the desperation in her eyes. She kicked and trashed around but Father had a firm hold on her. I was in pain, physically and emotionally.

"It's too late for that sweetheart," Father said coldly. He kicked me again and placed a cloth in my face, covering my nose and mouth. It smelled of something strong. I trashed around but passed out listening to her screams.

**. . . **

**Third person POV**

"No!" Jonathan woke up screaming.

He was covered in sweat, breathing heavily and crying. He was crying. They're like memories, he thought. He tried as hard as he could to remember _her_, but it only tired him.

"It's just a nightmare," He whispered to himself.

He touched the _scars on his back,_ without thinking. He _always_ did that after having the _nightmare_.

But he wasn't sure. He had a feeling inside his chest, and he felt guilt. He felt guilty for not helping the girl with blond hair and golden eyes. But there was something else. He couldn't explain the feeling in his chest. He didn't think he has felt something like this before. But that's what he thought. He went back to sleep. But if he had looked at himself in the mirror he would had seen _green eyes_.

**BOOM! PLOT TWIST!**

**TAKE IT IN, CRY OVER IT.**

**What do you guys think? I had this prepared since chapter 1 and now I'm so excited I finally wrote it. I almost cried when Valentine took ****_her_**** from Jonathan.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**READ: If you have any questions please ask. Maybe I wasn't clear enough in Jonathan's dream.**

**Review!**

**No spell check. **

**~Karimebane **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there lovelies!**

**If you guys are confused about something just ask. You can ask in a review, for an answer in the next chapter, or PM me, for an answer back through PM. **

**I currently reading book 3 or The Maze Runner trilogy, The Death Cure, and I love it but it's killing me.**

**I do not own TMI. **

**Chapter 10**

**CPOV**

I heard harsh whispers in the distant. I couldn't make out the words but I could tell there was a female voice, and she sounded very upset. I forced my eyelids open, which was a mistake because the light made my head throb. I closed my eyes; I shifted in the bed I was lying on. A throbbing pain went through my body. Every part on my body hurt. My body ached as if I had run through a desert and fought an angry gorilla. Or like a gorilla had dragged my body through a desert.

Then I felt like my insides were burning. The pain I felt was unbearable. I felt like something inside me was burning and twisting through my veins. I only realized I was screaming when people – four or five, I wasn't sure – were at my side, talking to me, and when my throat felt raw.

I only knew what was happening because this wasn't the first time. I had been through this before, and it had been even worse.

Someone kept talking to me, but I couldn't understand a single word; then the darkness came for me again…

**. . .**

I woke up to the sound of horrible scream, like if someone was being tortured. Someone was screaming in agony –in pure pain. Another scream broke through the room and I winced. I opened my eyes, blinking to adjust them to the light. I was in the infirmary. Half of my body was covered with a white blanket, except for my right leg where a long slash was now healing.

"Do something!" I heard a female voice cry.

"I –I can't do much," a male's voice said. "You know the poison has no cure and can't be extracted from the body like others." That was definitely Magnus.

"Just do something!" she yelled angrily. "I don't care what but I can't bear to see him in such a pain."

"Maryse, calm down," Robert said.

"Don't you tell me to calm down!"

"I know how you're feeling but the silent brothers and Magnus are trying to help," there was pain in his voice, but he was trying to stay strong for Maryse. "They do what they can."

I slowly turned my body, to the side of the voices, fearing what I was about to see. In the bed –to my left –lay Alec. I couldn't see much of him; there were five figures, blocking my view, around his bed.

Maryse stood close to his head, my mom was standing next to her –her hand in her shoulder, a Silent Brother stood at the foot of the bed, Magnus and Robert at the other side of it. I pushed the blanket off my body and tried to sit up.

"Clary," I heard someone gasp. I turned my head to my right, Luke stood just a few feet away, as if he had just walked into the infirmary. I heard a couple of more gasps and in no time my mom stood at my side.

"Clary, how do you feel? Are you in pain? Do you need –"

"I can use some water ," my out was dry. Maryse poured water into a glass and gave it to me.

"Your leg," Magnus said as he took a look at it. "It's healing."

_I have never seen something like it, _the Silent Brother's voice echoed through my head, making me shudder.

Then an image burned in my head. A rune.

"Where's my stele?" I asked as I placed the cup down in the table beside the bed.

"Here," my mom handed it to me. "What do you need it for?"

"I need to do something." I drew an _Iratze_ in my leg so it would heal faster.

"How is it healing?" Robert asked. "We have tried everything."

"The venom is out of my system, now it can heal." I said. I saw more than two how where about to ask something else but I spoke before they could. "My extra Angel blood," I said. "The angle blood fights off the venom until it's out of my system –my body. I explained this before, the day I was interrogated." I explained.

"You're saying there's nothing we can do for Alec then?" Maryse's voice was almost a whisper.

"Not exactly." Before they could question me I stood up from the bed.

"Clary, I don't think you should be moving around," Magnus said.

_Bane is right_, the Silent Brother agreed.

I stood next to Alec's bed. His skin was white as a sheet, just like his lips. There was a nasty cut in his chest and purple bruises in his body. I bit my lip and looked away.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"The attack was three days ago," Luke said.

"You woke up yesterday," mom said. "But passed out again."

"You were bad the first day –like Alec," Magnus hesitated, not wanting to differ due to Maryse's presence . He cleared his throat. "Yesterday, you had a fever. You were burning up. You were screaming and trashing around. It wasn't pretty. Then you woke up just to pass out again. This morning you started getting better."

_Alexander is dying. We tried, but there's nothing we can do_, the Silent Brother said.

"I need a dagger," I said.

"What? What do you need a dagger for?" mom questioned.

I looked around the room and noticed that Robert was wearing his weapons belt. I walked back to him and without a word I yanked the dagger, Robert gasped surprised; I walked back to Alec.

"C –Clary, what are you doing?" Maryse steeped closer to me.

"I am not going to hurt him," I said. Maryse looked at me, for the look in her eyes I knew she trusted me. She looked hopeful; she knew I was trying to help.

I grabbed the alcohol bottle from the table that was between the beds. I poured some in my hand, washing them with it along with the dagger. Then I brought up the dagger to my left hand and cut across my palm.

"Clary," my mom gasped. "What are you doing?"

I didn't bother to reply. There was no time to lose; Alec was dying and I had to save him. I brought my hand to Alec's wound, hovering over it. I fisted my hand, blood dropping from the cut to his wound. I grabbed the stele and began to draw the rune that was stuck in my head on his chest. Once I was done I drew the same on my arm.

"Alec is going to go through the same I went through, "I began to explain. "He'll be burning up with fever but afterwards he'll be okay. Once his fever starts going down draw an _Iratze _on him. He's too weak; the venom has sucked all his strength. He was dying. The runes," I pointed to our matching runes, "will help him through the process. I'm just giving him my strength. The rune won't face until it's done, don't worry about it."

"By the Angel, Clary, I have no words to thank you," Maryse said in tears. She hugged me tightly; then gently pulled away.

_How long is the process, Clarissa?_ The Silent Brother asked.

"I'm not sure. Three days max, I hope," I started feeling the tiredness. I knew this was going to happen by doing the rune. Alec was going to be using all my strength and energy.

_How do you know it will work?_

"I just do," I said. My heard and my head told me it was going to work, I had no doubts.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked. He gently pressed his hand in my back.

"Yes," I said weakly. "The runes, I'm probably gonna pass out in a minute. I'll be fine, don't worry about it," I quickly said as I saw their stoned faces. "Just take care of Alec –"

"What do you mean?" Luke spoke up.

"Like I said before, Alec is too weak right now –he wouldn't have survived the process if I hadn't drawn the runes. I'm just lending him my strength and energy –"I grabbed Magnus arm, Alec was sucking my strength. "This means I'll be weak and well, pass out. Take care of him…"

And everything went black.

**J/SPOV **

By this time, Alec should be in his last hours of life. The venom will hill him. And it won't be pretty. When Clary was bitten she went through a lot of pain. I was worried about her. She would scream day and night. Father didn't let me do anything. He said she was going to live due to her angel blood and that was enough. But hearing her screams made me feel guilty for not helping her more, even though father said the was nothing we could do.

The Lightwood boy, he will die. He doesn't have angel blood; the venom will kill him.

I returned my focus to the task on hand. My right hand held a pencil and my eyes scanned the drawing. I wasn't great at it, but I was trying to draw the girl that haunted me at night. But every time I tried to recall he face everything went blank. I drew her hair and down to her chest –she was faceless. I could not bring my head to remember her face.

The more I tried to remember her face, the more my head hurt. I sighed angrily and marked her face with a question mark.

Those dreams were so vivid –they felt real. It was like a memory; like I had been through that. But that was impossible. She was faceless and nameless. She's beautiful, that I know. I don't know how but I do. She's just a product of my imagination. I have never met her, I _would _remember.

I sighed in frustration and laid my head in the pillow. I stretched my limps and I suddenly felt tired…

**. . .**

"I said speak now," I repeated. The girl in front of me rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Her blond hair rested in her shoulders. She looked about my age or a year older.

"Not until you put that knife away," she insisted. "I don't like to have knifes pointing at me when I'm talking."

"Fine," I scowled. I placed the knife in my pocket.

"I already told you my name, what else do you want to know?" she asked.

"How did you get here?"

"I followed father –" she stopped herself. "I mean Valentine."

"Father, he's my father." I said. "Why would you call him that."

"I thought –I thought he was my father too." She said in a small voice. "But I found out he's not just three days ago. I asked him and he said there was no need to hide the truth anymore. He said he is not my father. But he has taken care of me like one, he said. He told me my parents are dead."

"I –I'm sorry," I said.

"I read a book. Valentine's book. There I read that about me."

"What else did it say?" I asked curiously. I had seen the book before but I knew father would be angry and punish me for reading it. I had read some of it though, but not all. And I was punished.

"It said something about you, Jonathan," she said looking at me. "You're his son. But I was so confused. There was two Jonathans. One my age and one older. But I didn't read much about it I read about me. It said –"

"Are you an experiment?" I suddenly asked.

"What? Have you read it?"

"Some of it," I confessed. "I didn't read about you though. I read about the other boy. And I read we are experiments. The boy has blood of an angel. And I –I have blood of a demon –"

"Me too," she said, her eyes big. "I have both. Angel and demon blood."

**. . . **

"Blonde hair, golden eyes, pretty face," I said when I woke up. I repeated these words over and over. I tried to remember her. _Have I met her before?_ I asked myself. Why can't I remember? An experiment, I thought. Father's book, I remember that. There he had written about Jace and me. There it said he has Angel blood and I have Demon blood. The girl, she said she had both.

She has demon and angel blood.

_"I will not be his perfect experiment." _She had said in other of my dreams. She was –the perfect experiment, if she exists, or once did. She had angle blood like Jace and Clary, and demon blood like me. She would have been perfect, what father wanted.

Jace was too good. I was too evil. But her, she would have been the perfect balance.

I still can't remember her. I don't remember meting her, ever.

I don't know if she's real or not.

And it's killing me.

For some reason I want her to be real. I want those dreams to be memories. In these dreams I was happy with her. I kissed her. I had _feelings _for her. I _cared_ about her. I_ cried_ for her. Everything father said I couldn't do. Demons can't love he told me. But I loved her. I can feel it every time I wake up after a dream.

If I could only remember her face-her name, then I'd know she's real.

But every damn time I wake up from the dream I can't remember her face and it hurts my head to try to remember.

If she is real, father took her away from me. He took the only one I cared about from me. I was good. I cared about someone. I loved someone and he took her away from me.

I didn't realized I had stood up and my hands where on a fist until I punched the wall and my knuckles bleed.

**This is kinda short but there really isn't anything else for this very chapter. **

**Leave a review pretty please.**

**I love reviews.**

**Tell me what you guys think of this.**

**Karimebane. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello lovelies!**

**College class is over! I'm sorry I took so long but I had a problem turning in the last essay and I was so stressed but It's okay now. Also I'm sick and it sucks ****L**

**Chapter 11**

**APOV**

Of all the times I have fought demons with Jace and Isabelle, I had never been this sore after. I felt like I did back in the New Your Institute when Magnus saved me after I was bitten by a demon, only that it was worst. My whole body was sore, from the top of my head to my toes. I have never been hit by a train, but this is probably what if feels like. Every single muscle of my body hurt.

Flashes of Sebastian and me fighting passed through my head.

Clary.

I forced the word out my lips. "Clary."

I could barely speak.

"Clary," my voice was almost a whisper.

"Alec, by the angel, you're awake." I heard my mother's voice say. "I can't believe you're awake."

I opened my eyes to my mother standing next to the bed I was in. Then there was a silent brother, Magnus, and my father.

"Sebastian –Jonathan he –he…" my throat was dry. Magnus seemed to read mind and handed me a cup of water. I nodded at sitting up a bit and taking a gulp of water. "Where's Clary?"

"Alec, you're awake!" I turned my head to see Jocelyn sitting in a chair, she looked as if she had just woken up. What caught my attention was where the chair was located. It was next to a bed. Clary slept peacefully in it.

"Clary," I said, desperation in my voice. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's okay," Jocelyn said, standing up. "She's sleeping."

"I want to see her," I said, trying to sit up straight.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," father said. "You need to rest."

"No –I want to see her."

_Alexander, is better if you rest some more,_ I heard the Silent Brother say in my head.

"Did you catch Jonathan?" I asked, still looking at Clary. Jocelyn was standing next to my other now.

"Unfortunately not," father said.

"Did you sent a search party after him?"

"Yes, but there was no trace," Magnus jumped in. "They stopped looking three days ago."

"What?" I said confused.

"What?" Magnus said, then realization set in. "You were out six days."

"What?"

"I can do this all day," Magnus joked. "What?"

Robert gave him a look.

"What –do you mean? How could I be out for six days?"

"You and Clary both had demon venom in your system," mother said.

_One that not even, us, Silent Brothers or Warlocks get out of the system_, the Silent Brother said.

"You were dying for the first three days," Magnus said. "Then Clary woke up and helped you heal."

"How?"

"She dropped some of her blood in your wound," he started, "she has angle blood which fights off the demon blood. And she put a rune in you both," he pointed at my chest. There was a rune I had never seen before. "She has a matching one. She used to give you her strength so you could survive the healing process. She was already healed."

"She said to draw an _Iratze_ on you once you were awake," Robert said. He drew the healing rune in my chest, next to the one Clary had done.

"She saved me," I whispered to myself. "She gave me her strength –her energy."

The _Iratze_ worked it's magic, healing my wounds. "It worked. The venom it's completely out of your system, you healed. And the rune Clary did is fading."

It was true. The rune that was in my chest was fading. Robert stepped back and my mom hugged me tightly, but still careful. She pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"I want to see her up close," I said.

"Alec –" my dad started.

"Please," I begged. He sighed, moving away so he wasn't standing in my way.

I sat up straight; Magnus helped me to my feet and to the chair next to Clary's bed.

"Clary should wake soon," He said, his cat eyes shining. "The runes have faded."

They all left, understanding that I wanted to be alone with her. Jocelyn was the last to leave; she gave a last glance at Clary before stepping out. I looked at Clary's sleeping form, caressing her cheek. Her face was clean but a little pale.

"Wake up Clary," I said. "Please."

I moved the chair closer to her and kissed her cheek. "You're probably exhausted, "I said, "you gave me your strength –your energy –for three days and you had barely healed."

"I'll stay by your side until you wake up," I took her hand with mine.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"Alec," I heard my name called softly. My hair was being stroked. I had fallen asleep in the hair with my head in Clary's bed. My answer was muffled by the bed. I heard a chuckle –a cute little sound that warmed my heart instantly.

"Clary," I gasped, looking up to be greeted by a pair of beautiful green eyes. "You're awake!"

"Well, "she chuckled, "I could say the same thing about you."

I blushed. "I don't know in what moment I fell asleep."

"The first thing I saw was your hand in mine," she smiled. "And I saw you cutely sleeping, I didn't want to wake up but need a glass of water and I can't reach it without disturbing you."

I quickly poured water in the glass and handed it to her, helping her drink it. She drowned in the water and took a big gulp of air

"I was so thirsty," she gasped out.

"I can tell," I chuckled.

Clary smiled, but then her smile faded.

"I was so scared," She sniffled. "You –you were dying."

"But I didn't, "I caressed her cheek. "Because you saved me."

"I just did what I had to do," she said, putting her hand on top of mine.

"Thank you," I said.

"You don't have to thank me," she said, "just –just kiss me, please."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers.

"I missed this," she said when we pulled away. "We hadn't kissed in six days."

"That's true," I nodded, "we better kiss again then."

She giggled and pulled my mouth to hers. She pulled me close –I was hovering over her, my hands supporting my weight up so I wouldn't fall on top of her. Clary wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I kissed her with the same passion as our lips moved together.

We pulled away gasping for breath. Clary was crying. "Clary, what's wrong?"

"I'm so glad it worked," she cried. "I don't know what I would have done if It hadn't worked."

"But it did," I said, caressing her cheek.

"I care about you so much," she said, placing her hands on my cheeks. "I don't ever want to lose you."

"I care about you too, so much you can't even imagine," I took her hand and kissed her. "I don't ever want to lose you either."

"Clary!" We turned to see Jocelyn entering the room. "You're finally awake."

**. . . . . . . . .**

_It's better if they stay the night in the infirmary_, the Silent Brother's words echoed.

"I agree," Magnus nodded. "We'll see how they're doing tomorrow and if they're good they'll be good to go."

"Do you want me to stay?" Jocelyn asked Clary.

It was night time, Magnus and the Silent Brother had decided that it was better that we stay the night in the infirmary. Jocelyn and Maryse had argued that it was better that we went home But they had finally convinced them.

"No," Clary shook her head. "I'll be fine."

"Do you need anything?" my mother asked us both, Clary and me.

"No," Clary and I said at the same time.

"Let them rest," Father said, Maryse rolled her eyes.

"Sleep well, Alec," she said. "you too Clary."

"Goodnight sweetheart," Jocelyn kissed Clary's forehead. "Goodnight Alec."

"Goodnight," Clary said to all.

"Goodnight," I said too.

One by one they all left. There was two minutes of absolute silence as we hear their steps die down. When we couldn't hear them anymore Clary looked at me with a playful smile and patted her bed. I got up from mine and crawled in hers.

"This bed is so small," Clary pointed out. "We'll have to cuddle extra close."

"Well, you don't hear me complaining," I said. She giggled and kissed me.

**Next Morning**

"Well this is awkward," Clary and I pulled apart when we suddenly heard Magnus voice.

"Magnus," Clary said –her hand on her chest. "You scared me.

"How do I un-see this?" Magnus made a gesture with his hands

"We were just kissing," I cleared my throat.

"With your hands all over each other," he gave me a look.

Clary was blushing madly and her eyes were wide open.

"You what," he said. "The rest will be coming soon, I suggest you go back to your bed. I'll walk in again and try to get rid of that image from my head."

Without another word, Magnus left the infirmary. I gave clary one last kiss before going back to my bed. A minute Later Magnus walked back in.

"Good morning lovebirds," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"We're fine," I said.

"I can see that." He coughed. "I think you'll be good to go."

**JPOV**

I kicked the coffee table in utter anger. I had used Father's ring to go to the City Of Glass for information about Clary, and about Alec's death. To my surprise, I saw Clary and Alec training the bow and arrow, happy and healthy

I hadn't been able to sleep for the past days and I wasn't in my best of moods. If I couldn't sleep I couldn't see _her_. And that upset me for reasons I didn't even know. I had run all my errands earlier so that I could have an early night. I went up the stairs to my room to grab some clean clothes. I dragged myself to the bathroom and started the shower as I stripped off my clothes. I took a long shower, maybe that would help me sleep.

After the shower I decided to only wear a pair of boxers and go to bed. I lay in bed for hours, trying to sleep until finally, without trying, I drifted off.

**. . . . . . . . .**

"_Lily_?" I called.

She had gone inside to get something but she was taking too long. I got up, dusting myself, and headed to the house. Lily was on the floor, crying. I rushed to her, kneeling next to her.

"What's wrong?" I touched her forehead. She was burning. Her golden hair was stuck to her forehead. Hot tears where running down her cheeks.

"It's happening again," she cried.

She gripped my shirt tightly and cried in pain. I watched her, feeling useless. There was nothing I could do to make the pain go away. I lifted her in my arms, she was light and I was stronger than other 12 year old Shadowhunters. I placed her in bed and sat next to her, holding her hand so she didn't feel alone.

The angel and demon blood fight sometimes, inside her. She says it feels like she's burning in the inside. This is the second time I see it happening. I hate the fact that I can't do anything to help her. It's the blood inside her that breaks her like this and also makes her stronger. Lily knows how to control her demon but that doesn't stop this for happening. She says it used to happen more frequently when she was younger.

I wish I had been there for her.

"It hurts, Jon" she cried.

Her body twisted and she let out a scream. I felt my own tears slip. I hugged her body close to me, wishing I could stop the pain some way.

. . . . . . . . .

My eyes snapped open .

"Jon," Lily was sitting in my bed, looking at me with her golden eyes.

It was the same girl, but older. She looked around my age. Her golden hair fell down her shoulders, it was wavy and beautiful. She was beautiful. She had a perfect looking nose and a perfect set of cheekbones.

"Jonathan," she said again. I reached out to touch her but then she was gone.

**. . . . . . . . .**

I woke up covered in sweat. I was in my room alone. There was no one there with me. I looked down at my hand, the one that almost touched her.

"Lily," I said. "Lily is –or was her name."

As I thought of her I realized that I was picturing her face. I actually remembered her face this time. I could remember how she looks like and that gave me a feeling in my chest. I could finally put a face to the girl that kept hunting my dreams.

I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and did my best to draw her face. I didn't want to forget her face _again_. By the time I was done, the sun had come up.

**CPOV**

I tied my hair up in a high ponytail as I walked down the stairs. Luke, my mother, and Amatis were at the Clave having yet another meeting. It had been two days since we were let out the infirmary. Alec and I hadn't been able to sleep together because my mum kept checking on me regularly so did Maryse on Alec.

It felt odd to sleep alone. I'm used to have Alec next to me. Nights turn colder and lonely without Alec next to me. I wonder how it will be when we go back to New York. I pushed the thought away and collected all the ingredients needed of chocolate chip pancakes. My mother, Luke and Amatis hadn't eaten before leaving, so I presumed they'd be hungry when they get back.

I started by doing the mix, shoving some chocolate chips in my mouth while at it. Once I was done doing the mix I began to cook them in the pan. Ten minutes later a knock interrupted me. I took out the cooked pancake that was in the pan and placed them with the small pile that was already forming. I answered the door and was greeted by a smile and a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"I missed you," Alec took a step in and kissed me.

"I missed you too," I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave his lips a quick kiss.

"Smells good in here," he said.

"I'm making pancakes," I informed him, taking him with me to the kitchen.

I put more batter in the pan while Alec popped a bunch of chocolate chips in his mouth. I chuckled. He then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck throughout the cooking process. It was distracting –three pancakes ended up burnt.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" I asked him, pushing his face way from my neck –I didn't want to drop the pancakes.

"No," he said.

"Then you're eating with me," I said. I grabbed two plates and two mugs of coffee for us and placed then in the table. "Take as many as you want."

I grabbed two and saw him stare at them curiously. He grabbed two as well. "They bend."

"What?" I said confused.

"Isabelle's pancakes are hard as wood," he said, shoving a piece of pancake in his mouth. "They're good!" he said once he had swallowed.

"You're so cute," I laughed.

**. . . . . . . . .**

I had my legs wrapped around Alec as he walked up the stairs. I moved my lips from his to his neck. When we reached my room he pushed the door open and slammed it close with his foot. He dropped me in the bed and hovered over me. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt to pull him down to my lips. I kissed him with desperation and with passion.

"_Alec," _I pulled away –my voice sounded with need. I was feeling hot and bothered. "Take that damn shirt off."

"I thought you liked this shirt," he said, looking down out it. It was a blue one that really looked good on him and brought out the blue of his eyes.

"I do," I said, pulling it up. "But it's in between us."

Alec chuckled and pulled the shirt over his head. "Better?"

"Yes," I ran my fingertips down his muscled chest and stomach. "Much better."

"You know I can wait right," Alec said all of a sudden. He was hovering me, his hands were at either side of my head. "If we're moving too fast, we can stop. I won't push you into anything."

"I know you won't," I said. "But you can't do this."

"Do what?"

"Get me in the mood and then be all sweat and tell me we can take it slow."

"I didn't start it," he laughed. "I was just sitting in the couch and _you _kissed me."

"Yes but you sat me on your lap," I pointed out.

"Because you're shorter," he said.

"Hey! We're not talking about my height."

Alec chuckled. "You're so cute."

"And you're so fucking hot," I pressed my palm against his muscled body.

Alec crashed his lips on mines –I gasped when his hands gripped my thighs. The tingly feeling in my center returned. Alec's hands moved away from my thighs when I wrapped my legs around him, his hands went up my shirt. "Just take it off."

He didn't need to be told twice. He's lips left mines and his hands gripped the hem of my shirt. He looked at me, I nodded, that was what he needed before pulling the shirt over my head. He left butterfly kisses from my neck to my stomach, my eyes where close.

"You're so beautiful," he said as he kissed my chest.

"Clary! We're home!"

My eyes snapped open at my mother's voice. Alec rolled off me, making a sound of protest. I gave him one last kiss before rolling off bed to find my shirt. Alec threw his shirt over his head and fixed himself. I did the same, I didn't want it to be obvious that we we're about to have sex. I grabbed my sketchbook and went out the room with Alec following behind.

"What were you doing up there?" My mother raised her eyebrow.

"Alec wanted to see my drawings," I answered with a relaxed voice. I set the sketchbook in the coffee table foe evidence.

"You made breakfast," Luke spoke up.

"Good," Amatis said, "I'm starving."

My mother gave me once last glance then her gaze shifted to Alec, but Luke called her to eat something and she dropped it.

"Mom we already ate, I'm going to the Lightwood's," I said. "We're going to train."

"Okay, stay safe, " she looked at me, "please."

"Will do, see you later."

**Thank you**** JammyHerBooks**** for being my number 100 review!**

**Thank you ****patoisabel2015**** for your review, thanks for reading. I'm glad you like this story **

**Thanks to all who review. I love reviews.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**It's short but it's kind of a filler.**

**Please drop a review!**

**Love,**

**Karimebane.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who's back? Karime is back, tell a friend!**

**TMI does not belong to me.**

**Chapter 12**

I was told my mother died when I was born and that my family consisted of only my father. My father, he was very strict about –well, everything. I was given tons of books to read while he was away in meetings or Shadowhunting. I was expected to read what I was assigned, sometimes a few chapters and sometimes the whole book. I was to give a verbal report once my father got back. If I behaved and did as told I was rewarded with a book novel or a new weapon. I did enjoyed the novels and of course the weapons –they were like new toys.

I was an only child so there was not much to do when my father was out. I would read, do my assignments, and train. My father wasn't one of those affectional parents. He would hug me sometimes when he had to leave and sometimes –on my birthdays –he would tell me he loved me.

I started to wonder if it was like this for other kids. I had never interacted with another kid. Did their parents leave them alone, for so long, too? Did they live on a cottage in the woods, isolated from everyone? Was this it? All those questions spun around my head constantly. But then, somehow I realized I was different.

I knew about the Shadowhunter's history since very young. And I learned that I was indeed too young. I remembered being told how to hold and throw a dagger correctly at the age of 6. My training begun earlier than for other Shadowhunters. My father taught me everything: history, math, English, different languages, demonology, angelology, the Gray Book, and of course, fighting. But he had started teaching me earlier than other Shadowhunters.

From that, and the novels I read I became aware of how unusual my life was. People lived in cities, in towns, not hidden and insolated in the woods. Parents took care of their children, not abandoned them for weeks.

I asked my father and he scolded me and doubled up my assignments ad chores, but that just made me more suspicious. I might have been just a child, but I was smart. One day, my father had gone to buy the groceries –he never took me with him – and I went through his things. I found a journal. I knew that journal, I had seen him write on it many times. I read it and my world crumbled.

He was not my father.

He had lied to me. I was not his daughter, I was his experiment. I was his "perfect combination". I was just ten. I remembered crying and sobbing. He had come home and found me sobbing in the floor. He had dropped the groceries he was carrying on the floor and rushed to me. He had held me close to his chest, rubbing my back thinking that_ it_ was happening again. But I had pushed him away and called him a liar.

His face had shown utter shock. Then I told him I knew the truth – he was not my real father and I was an experiment of his. He calmed me down, telling me that my parents were close friends to him and he had taken me when my parents died in a fire just after I was born. He said that he was my father even if we didn't share the same blood.

He told me that I wasn't an experiment to him. He said he had done what he did to make me stronger and the best Shadowhunter of my generation and of all times even. What I didn't tell him was that I had also read about the other two boys. I had told him I believed him. But I never did. And I followed him when he left.

And he led me to Jonathan.

**CPOV**

"Alec?" I called out.

We were outside the training room, the sun was up, high in the sky. Alec was practicing with his bow and arrow. We had already trained for an hour and a half inside the training room.

"Yeah," he said, not moving his eyes from the target.

"I don't want Jonathan to hurt you," I said, my voice cracking a little. "And we both know that I am the reason he tried to kill you."

"Clary," he lowered the bow and arrow and turned to me.

"No, let me finish," I said. "Maybe –," I took a deep breath, not believing what I was about to say. "Maybe we should stop seeing each other."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" He stared at me.

"It's for the best –"

"Because if you are, it's not working," he said and returned to his target.

"What do you mean it's not working?" I stood up from the spot I had been sitting for 20 the last minutes.

"It's not working," he repeated.

"I just broke up with you!"

"Not happening," he said, shooting an arrow right in the center of the target.

"Alec you can't just do that." I said, gapping at him.

"Well, we're still very much together." He shrugged.

"No we are not!" I said, getting more and more frustrated at the minute.

Alec laughed and continued to practice.

"Alexander Lightwood you are not my boyfriend, do you understand?" I was crying in frustration. I was being serious and he thought this was a joke? As much as it hurt to break up with him, I didn't want Jonathan going after him and hurting him again.

"Clarissa," he said, dropping his favorite weapon. He grabbed my wrists pulling me closer to him.

"Let go," I said, struggling to get away.

Alec let go of one of my wrists and used his hand to force me to look up. He pressed his lips to mines. He secured my waist with his arms and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back, because I just can't deny a kiss from him. Alec let go of my other wrist but I didn't try to push him away. He placed a hand on my back and the other on my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and deepened the kiss.

Our lips moved in sync and in that moment nothing else mattered. How can I sat away from him? I don't want Jonathan to hurt him, but I don't want to stay away from him.

"Clary," Alec said against my lips. He looked up into my eyes. "I won't let Jonathan get between us."

"I don't want you getting hurt," my voice sounded frighten.

"We're Shadowhunters, we get hurt all the time," he caressed my cheek. "But we'll take down Jonathan."

"If something happens to you –"

"Nothing will happen to me as long as we stand and fight together." He extended his hand in front of him. "Will you stand with me?"

I placed my hand on top of his. "I will."

"We will be alright" he said, squeezing my hand.

"Hey," Isabelle called from a distance. She walked toward us before stopping and placing her hand on her hip. "Mom got news. We're going back to New York, soon."

. . . . . . . . .

Turns out that the Clave had decided to let more Shadowhunters go, our families being one of them. Shadowhunters were needed to go back on the field, back to hunting and killing demons. I was glad we were going back home, I missed New York, but I wondered how things would change for me and Alec. I wouldn't be able to sleep with him every night like we had been doing. I immediately blushed and cursed myself for worrying about this.

I jumped at the sudden cold hand that pressed into my back. I nudged Alec in the ribs, he had slipped his hand inside my shirt. The others were still talking, we were in the back of the room. "Hey I called you twice, I had to get your attention somehow."

"Yes and touching me with your cold hands was at the top of attention grabbers," I rolled my eyes, shaking his hand off. He chuckled and pulled it back.

"Are you going to the institute every day?" he asked, getting serious and looking concerned.

"Hmm," I said, tapping my chin. "I don't know, what is there for me in the institute?"

"Your boyfriend," he said, sounding offended.

"And what is there for me if I visit my boyfriend every day?" I smirked.

Alec stepped closer to me, close enough to receive odd looks if anyone saw. Alec didn't seem to be aware of that, and if he was he simply didn't care. He slipped his hand inside my shirt again and traced my side with his fingertip, making me shiver.

"I would kiss you every single day," he whispered in my ear. "I could make you feel so good."

He kissed my neck and I let out a little gasp. His fingertips traced the band of my leggings. My breath caught in my throat, I squeezed my eyes close. "Alec."

"I could kiss you everywhere that beautiful body of yours," he went on. "And touch you in the places you want me the most." He kissed my neck again. His words and touches were making me feel hot and bothered down there.

"Alec," I grabbed his arm, "please."

"Please what?" he smirked.

"Stop," I let out, "you're making me feel –"

"Feel what? Come on finish what you were about to say."

I shook my head. Alec moved his hand up to my covered breast, I had to bit my lip to stop any noises. "Let's go to your house."

I didn't have to repeat myself, Alec grabbed my hand and we left quietly. The Lightwood's house was closer than Amatis, we arrived in 6 minutes. Once Alec locked his door he pressed me against it and attacked my lips. I was still aroused, I had been picturing many things on our way here. Alec grabbed my tights and I wrapped my legs around him. I rubbed down on him as he kissed my neck and bit on the flesh.

"Alec please," begged.

Alec carried me to his bed, laying me down carefully. He took our shoes off and pulled his shirt over his head. I couldn't help but stare. My head picturing him above me, making me moan and gasp in pure pleasure.

"Take my clothes off," I said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I want to be bare to you."

"By the angel," he said under his breath.

Alec started stripping me from my clothes. I was aching from in between my legs, I was starting to feel wet. He left me in my bra and panties only.

"God you're so beautiful." He almost growled. "I want to make you feel so good."

His hands roamed over my body, my lace bra went off in no time. I grabbed onto the sheets when he took one of my breast in his mouth and played with the other with his hand. I was taking short breaths and I was feeling eager. "Alec, please. Alec I need you."

The dark haired boy got off me to slide his pants off, leaving him in only boxers. Once he was back in the bed he started to kiss my neck, I gasped as he pressed his thumb to my clothed clit. He started to rub and make circles, making me gasp and grip the sheets.

"You're so wet for me," Alec whispered. His dirty talk aroused me more. "I want to make you feel so good. Do you want me to make you feel good? Do you?"

"Yes please," I breathed out.

"I'm going to make you feel so good baby."

"Alec," I moaned and squeezed my tights unconsciously.

Alec parted my tights and started making trails of kisses up my tights. He took his time to kiss, nibble, and bit on the flesh, leaving red marks. My skin was crawling with anticipation. My mind raced with thoughts of what he would do next and how would it feel. My tiny gasps could be heard in the room, as well as Alec's kisses.

I gasped, gripping the sheets tighter when Alec pressed a kiss to my clothed folds. My lips parted as he continued to place kisses all over it, I moaned when his nose rubbed against my clit. His lips traveled up to my lower stomach, his thumbs hooked on my panties and he slowly pulled them down. The cool air hit my wet folds making me shiver and bit my lips. The anticipation was eating me alive, my eyes were squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes baby," Alec's breath ghosted over me, making me shiver.

I did as I was told, I opened my eyes and looked at Alec who was only inches away from the place I needed him to touch me the most. Alec's blue eyes stared back at my green one as he pressed his lips to my folds. I gasped, he continued to press kisses and started rubbing my clit with his thumb.

"Alec," I moaned when he inserted his tongue inside of me. Moans, groans, gasps, and grunts left my lips as Alec thrusted his tongue in and out of me. He rubbed his tongue against my clit making me moan louder. "Alec, oh god, oh."

"You can be as loud as you want baby," Alec said. I whimpered at the loss of his touch. "No one is here."

Alec continued to pleasure me with his tongue and his thumb. I couldn't think straight, I had never felt this much pleasure in my life. I had never been this exposed to anyone or touched this way. No one had ever made me feel this way.

"Alec!" I cried as I felt something built up. Noises continued to burst from my lips, Alec didn't stop. I arched my back and cried out Alec's name, a wave of utterly pleasure went through my body. My legs were shaking and my head was thrown back. I was in pure bliss.

I collapsed back, breathing heavily. A layer of sweat was covering my body and my face felt hot. Alec kissed my shoulder, smoothing my hair and smiling at me.

"That," I said, still a little out of breath, "was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," he smiled before kissing me. "You look so beautiful."

I blushed and then noticed he was still hard and blushed a darker shade of red. Would we go all the way? The question started running through my head.

"We don't have to go all the way," Alec said, as if reading my mind. "I like making you feel good," he kissed my neck.

"And what are you going to do about that?" I blushed as I glanced at the tent in his boxers.

Alec blushed a little, "I can take care of it myself."

"Can I –can I help?" I stuttered.

"You don't have to," Alec said.

"But I want to."

"I can't say no to that," he kissed my lips, moving his hand up my thigh.

I pushed my body up and turned us over so that he was underneath me. I placed my hands at either side of his head and deepened the kiss. I was a little nervous because I didn't really know what to do, but touching his body, being this close to him, and kissing him felt so right. I loved the feeling of our skin touching.

I sat on top of him, enjoying the passionate kiss and the closeness of our bodies. Alec moved his hand to my back and pulled me closer to the point where my chest was pressed against his. I moaned against his lips at the sensation of our bodies flushed together. I pulled away, breathing heavily. I began leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw to his neck, biting and sucking on the skin.

Alec's breath was uneven, he seemed to be enjoying it. I brushed my hand against his erection, he moaned softly. I decided to tease him a little more, kissing my way down his body and brushing my hand against his erection every now and then.

After a long debate in my mind I decide to stop thinking too much about it and just act. Without giving Alec a warning, my hand slipped inside his boxers and found its way to his member. I gripped his by the base, earning a gasp of surprise from Alec. I flickered my wrist, Alec hummed and let his eyelids shut.

I really had no idea what to do, I just improvised and did what I thought would feel good. I ran my thumb across the head, Alec bit his lip, I repeated my action and then began plumping him with my hand. Alec's breath quicken as I picked up a peace. I kissed and sucked on his neck as my hand worked on Alec's lower region. I kissed my way down and licked a stripe up his member, Alec let out a throaty groan and threw his head back.

"Does that feel good?" I smirked, my breath hitting his erect member.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

"Good," I said and went back to the work in hand –and mouth.

I continued to stroke him with my hand and would lick the head every now and then. I picked up a pace, watching Alec's face, which was masked by pleasure. His lips were parted, his brows furrowed, and there was a slight layer of sweat forming on his forehead. He was breathing heavily, grunts and pants coming out of his mouth, the sight of him was making me aroused all over again.

"Don't stop," Alec panted out.

I kissed the tip and let my lips linger a little longer. I trailed kisses up his body until I reached his neck. I kissed and bit down on the flesh, listening to his rapid breathing. Alec's member was twitching in my hand and for the looks of it he was coming close to finishing. I quicken my movements and sucked hard on his neck.

"Clary," Alec gripped my arm.

His head was thrown back and he came into my hand. I gave him a last slow stroke and removed my hand. I grabbed some tissue that was on the shelf next to his door and cleaned my hand. I crawled back into bed next to him.

Alec wrapped an arm around him, pulling me closer to him and I pulled the duvet over us. We stayed like that for as long as we could, sharing kisses and cuddling, until it was time to face our daily tasks.

**JPOV**

I threw the dagger, it went flying straight to the center of the target, like it should. I had spent most of the day training, trying to clear my head but thinking of the girl that haunts me in my slee

"Lily," I said the name out loud.

The name sounded so familiar to my tongue yet foreign to my mind. My heart ached at the, somehow, memory of her voice and her golden appearance. I don't remember ever feeling like this. My mind was a blur of images from my childhood, and for the first time I was not alone, Lily was with me. Lily was someone important in my life, someone who I wouldn't have just forgotten one day.

I grabbed another dagger, but dropped it as I felt a sudden burning sensation in my chest. My chest was burning just below the neckless Valentine had gave me when I was younger. I felt my head get foggy and I reached out to the table for support. I felt dizzy, everything was spinning around and the burning in my chest was taking something from me. I tried to rip it off my chest but my hand felt numb, my effort was useless, I passed out before I could close my hand around it.

**. . . . . . . . .**

I woke up feeling disoriented. There was a sadness resting deep in my chest, but I brushed it off. Since when did I feel sadness? I got up, stretching my limbs as I went. As confused as I was –from waking up on the floor when I didn't even remember falling asleep –I decided that if I was already in the training room I might as well train. I grabbed a dagger and threw it across the room, it perfectly hit the center of the target.

If only that was Jace or Alec, they'd be dead.

**End Of JPOV**

I collapsed in the arms of the man who had taken care of me since the day he found me, almost dead and lone. I screamed in frustration, even cried. I heard reassuring words from my second-like father. The green man rubbed my back and let me cried on his chest.

"I am guessing the block has been resorted?"

"I connected with him last night," I cried. "I was sure it would work again but the block is there again."

"You have done an incredible job."

"But it's not enough," I said. "I don't know where he is."

"Lily, you need to get some rest, we'll talk more later."

**HOLY SHIT WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

**1. CLALEC being hot at its finest**

**2. That necklace is a no no**

**3. Yes mystery girl had her appearance **

**4. Some of you lovelies can tide some stuff up, just read carefully and you'll find a present. **

**This I short I know but I was gone for too long and I'm afraid most of you won't even read this anymore so I'm just trying to see if I still have active readers. If I do I'll keep writing but if not I might just stop.**

**All the love xx**

**Karimebane**


End file.
